


Our Hearts Catch Fire

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucharest, Dragon Handler Draco Malfoy, Dragon Healer Padma, Dragonologist Charlie Weasley, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Lots of dragons - Freeform, M/M, Meet the Family, Mild Injury, Multi, Norberta makes a guest appearance, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Torture, Romance, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Romanian setting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, dragon handlers, dragon healer, dragonologists, will add more detailed CWs in relevant chapter summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: Padma Patil never meant to fall in love with a dragon.When she joined the Romanian Dragon Reserve after Hogwarts to train as a dragon Healer, she finds herself slowly enthralled by the handsome, kind dragonologist Charlie Weasley.But when Draco Malfoy, still broken and in pain following the war, also joins the reserve as a trainee dragon handler, things between Charlie and Padma start to change.Padma Patil certainly never meant to fall in love withtwodragons...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Padma Patil, Padma Patil / Draco Malfoy / Charlie Weasley, Padma Patil/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 63
Kudos: 66





	1. The Antipodean Opaleye

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming to check out my new fic! This thing is pre-written and comes in at 9 chapters plus a small epilogue, and I'm planning on bi-weekly posting, so you can expect new chapters out every Friday and Sunday from now on! 
> 
> I appreciate this is a pretty rare 'pair' and a triad at that, so if anyone loves these three together as much as I do I'd love to hear from you! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/), my ask box is always open and I occassionally post sneak peeks, aesthetics and drabbles if you're interested in more of my writing! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy...

The queue for the international Floo at the Ministry of Magic was small the day Padma Patil prepared to leave Britain. 

Standing with her sister Parvati behind a pair of wizards dressed in muddy Quidditch robes and a young witch with a baby, Padma mentally crossed items off her packing list. Sure, she could come home again or have anything she’d forgotten sent out to Romania for her, but she’d rather get it right the first time. 

Padma Patil was, if nothing else, organised. 

As she got to the books in her head, all the time staring at the single orange travel trunk that housed her shrunken belongings, she was interrupted with a nudge from Parvati.

‘Padma, you checked your list five times. You haven’t forgotten anything!’

Padma smiled at her and they walked forward as the young witch with the baby stepped into the Floo and disappeared in a flash of green. 

Even though they were twins, Padma and Parvati had always had different temperaments and ways of looking at life. That became even more apparent when they got to Hogwarts and Padma was Sorted into Ravenclaw while Parvati went to Gryffindor. Still, they’d always been close, and this year in Romania would be the first time they’d been so long and so far away from each other. 

Parvati reached into her bag and pulled out a huge cloak. She held it out to Padma.

‘Here. I thought this would help for those cold winter nights when you’re out watching your dragons.’

Padma took it from her, the fabric soft under her fingers. It was made from dark blue cloth and lined with thick white fur, and would keep her much warmer than the old cloak she had stuffed in her trunk ready for the Romanian winter ahead. 

‘Parvati, it’s gorgeous,’ Padma smiled at her sister. ‘Thank you.’ 

In front of them the two Quidditch-robed wizards went through the Floo one at a time. A harassed looking Ministry official – not that there was anything in particular to be harassed about, but weren’t all Ministry officials harassed at some level? – waved Padma forward impatiently.

‘Padma Patil?’ he asked, a quill and parchment poised ready to record. Padma nodded and he frowned, making a note. ‘And you’re heading to Romania. The Lună Plină in Bucharest?’

‘That’s right,’ she smiled, and Parvati reached out and took her hand. The official waved her towards the Floo, and Padma turned to Parvati. Her sister was dressed in muggle jeans and a jumper, her brown eyes sparkling with tears. 

‘I’m going to miss you, Pads,’ she sniffed, and engulfed Padma in a bear hug.

‘Going to miss you too, Parvs,’ she said, her voice muffled against Parvati’s scarf. Next to them, the Ministry official sighed impatiently and tapped his foot. Padma pulled away, and kissed Parvati on the cheek. ‘Owl me, okay? And have fun on your apprenticeship with Trelawney.’

Parvati smiled in return and released her hold on Padma. ‘Just make sure you stay away from the fiery end and you’ll be fine,’ Parvati joked weakly. 

Padma walked into the fireplace, her orange trunk in hand. She took a handful of emerald Floo powder proffered by the Ministry official and threw it down with a shout of ‘Lună Plină!’

With a whoosh and a flash of green flames, the Floo pulled Padma away from her sister, away from her home, and towards a brand new life. 

* * *

The Lună Plină was a dark, dusty pub that reminded Padma of the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. 

It was busy for a weekend afternoon. 

As Padma walked out of the Floo and weaved her way around tables of patrons, looking for the wizard who was supposed to meet her, she heard snatches of Romanian spoken all around her.

Padma rounded a corner, narrowly avoiding a levitating tray of beers, and spotted the person she was looking for. 

She had only met Charlie Weasley once before, when he had led the reinforcements at the Battle of Hogwarts alongside her old Potions professor, Horace Slughorn. Charlie’s younger brother Fred had been killed during the battle and all she really remembered of Charlie was his ashen face and his fallen shoulders as he held his weeping mother close to him in the aftermath. 

The war was behind them now, in time if not memory, and the Charlie sitting at the rickety pub table with a half-finished cup of tea in front of him was a far cry from the one she remembered from that day. 

His unmistakable red hair was longer than it had been back then, and thrown now into a messy topknot on his head. His eyes were as blue as a clear summer sky, narrowed in concentration as he read the book open in his hands. 

Padma couldn’t help a smile when she saw it was clearly a children’s book, with a cartoon dragon decorating the cover. However, the title was in a language she didn’t know and an alphabet she vaguely recognised, and she realised he was reading in Romanian. His skin was covered in freckles and he had a number of shiny scars on his bare forearms. Dragon burns, Padma realised. 

As she approached the table, Charlie looked up dreamily from his book, and when he saw her his gaze focused sharply and a big, genuine smile broke across his face.

‘Padma!’ Charlie called out as if they were old friends, dropping his picture book and jumping to his feet to greet her. As he reached for her, bumping a clumsy but polite kiss to her cheek, Padma felt herself a little tongue-tied. 

Charlie Weasley was _fit_. 

He had the kindest face she had ever seen, and also the hardest muscles. His thin t-shirt did little to hide the slabs of muscle on his torso beneath, no doubt from years of working outside and hauling dragons around. 

‘Was the Floo okay? Sometimes the distance can make people feel a little dizzy.’

‘I’m fine,’ Padma reassured him, aware of the heat from an unintentional blush rising on her cheeks as she pulled away. Charlie’s fingers were calloused when he rested them gently on her arm. 

‘We can stay for a drink if you like?’ he offered, and Padma looked over to the bar. 

She was torn, half-tempted to stay for a drink and chat more to Charlie, but she was also tired and wanting to get to the reserve so she could settle in. Charlie must have seen the conflict on her face because he gave her another sweet smile. ‘Hey, wizarding Bucharest is only an Apparition trip away. We can come back once you’re settled in.’

‘That would be lovely,’ Padma said gratefully, and Charlie dropped his hand from her arm and took her travelling trunk from her. 

‘Are you happy to Side-Along?’ he asked as he led them from the pub, and Padma nodded. 

Charlie held out his hand and she took it, enjoying the roughness of his hand against hers, and the next moment the world swirled and tilted as he Apparated them both away from wizarding Bucharest and into the Romanian wilderness.

The reserve was everything Padma had imagined. Charlie Apparated them to the outskirts – the majority of the reserve itself was protected by an Apparition boundary, he explained as they walked towards the buildings, for the safety of both the dragons and any wizards stupid enough to try and sneak in – and showed her around the living quarters. 

The dragonologists actually lived in a cluster of tents that reminded Padma of a safari camp, and when Charlie showed Padma to hers she found that magic - and a clever undetectable extension charm - made them actually quite comfortable. Charlie left her to get unpacked and settled in, offering to pop by in an hour or so to take her along to the communal supper. 

Padma looked around her tent in satisfaction. It was simple enough; a small living area complete with an empty bookshelf, two armchairs and a fireplace, with a study off to the side where she could work on her thesis. A tiny kitchen had enough utensils to boil some hot water for tea and make eggs on a small stove, and the bedroom was through another door at the back, with a large bed and a magical lantern to read by. The bathroom was complete with a claw-foot bathtub and a shower, and Padma unpacked her belongings and charmed the furniture and the tent different shades of blue and bronze, transfiguring a floor lamp into a string of sparkling fairy lights, until the tent reminded her fondly of the Ravenclaw tower at Hogwarts and she started to feel at home. 

She unpacked her final items: a collection of books on healing, dragons, and other magical creatures, a handsome eagle-feather quill, rainbow-coloured inks and leather-bound journal that had been a leaving present from her parents. She then pulled out a wizarding photo of her and Parvati smiling together in Hogsmeade from a few months ago. Padma smiled at the image of her twin and set the frame down in pride of place on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. 

She was just straightening the silver frame when a knock sounded at the door and she called out for her visitor to enter. Charlie walked through the door as Padma came out from the bedroom.

‘Settled in okay?’ he asked as his eyes darted up to look at the fairy lights, and Padma nodded happily. ‘Good. Well, we’ll be having group dinner in a few hours – we tend to get together at the weekend with whoever is at the base – but until then it’s up to you what you’d like to do. I can leave you in peace if you want to be alone, or I can show you around a bit if you’re not too tired?’

Padma could feel her eyes light up at Charlie’s suggestion, and he watched her with a small smile on his face, waiting for her to speak. 

‘Can we go and see some of the dragons?’

It seemed those were the magic words to Charlie Weasley.

Never mind his eyes, Charlie’s entire face lit up, his broad smile and dimples making him even more handsome. 

‘For real?’ he asked, irresistibly making Padma think of a child being told Hallowe’en had come early. 

‘For real!’ she laughed, and Charlie reached out to grab hold of her hand and lead her from the tent.

Most of the dragons were out in the depths of the reserves, the anti-Apparition wards meaning dragonologists had to hike or broom for miles to get out to them. As they walked away from the tented base and out into the green hills, Charlie explained how every dragon handler carried a Portkey with them that were programmed to send them straight to the Saint Theodora Hospital for Magical Emergencies in Bucharest in case of accidents.

The baby dragons were housed closer to the base, in a specialised complex that Charlie led Padma to now.

‘We’ve got a couple of Antipodean Opaleye hatchlings at the moment, as well as a Horntail adolescent. She’ll be moved out to a transition paddock soon and hopefully rehabilitated back to the wild.’

Pushing open the gate to the hatchling complex, Charlie raised his wand to disarm the wards and the caterwaul charm to the big, stone building. It reminded Padma of the enclosures she’d seen in the Muggle zoo in London, one year when her father had taken her and Parvati in the summer. 

Charlie ducked into a side room and emerged again with a bucket full of bloody entrails – ‘a treat for the hatchlings,’ he explained – before leading them out of the other side of the stone building into the paddock itself.

The opaleye hatchlings were adorable, the size of cows with big eyes and gnashing teeth and excited squeaks and fiery burps. They fought over the bloody offcuts and gambolled off to play when the bucket was empty. 

The horntail was bigger, the size of an elephant, and glared at them with beady, intelligent eyes. 

‘Don’t get too close,’ Charlie warned, unnecessarily in Padma’s opinion. She knew better than to get close to those gnashing teeth and rolling eyes. With a flick of his wand Charlie levitated a deer corpse from a closed bin beside the paddock and into the enclosure. The horntail breathed a long, steady stream of fire, charring the deer, before eating it in three large bites. They watched in silence as the dragon turned away from them and wandered off towards the trees at the other end of its paddock. 

Charlie turned to Padma. ‘Fancy a walk?’ he said, and she smiled and nodded.

Charlie led them around the paddock and up a small hill that overlooked the opaleye enclosure. He transfigured a leaf into a blanket, spreading it on the grass, and they sat next to each other and looked down towards the paddocks. 

Charlie pulled a tiny tin out of one of his pockets, and used his wand to return it to its original size. He popped off the lid and tilted the tin towards Padma, so she could see it was full of unevenly-shaped ginger biscuits.

‘So, why dragon healing?’ Charlie asked with interest, offering her a biscuit. Padma took one and looked up to the sky above her.

How to put something so complex into words? 

‘I wanted to do something good with my life,’ she started to explain. ‘I thought about normal Healing, but, after the war…’ she trailed off and heard Charlie sigh sadly from her side. 

She knew he was remembering it too: all the blood, the terror, the broken bodies. 

Padma had helped Madame Pomfrey in the aftermath of the final battle, doing what healing she could, but there were just so many dead. It had been the sight of Parvati weeping desperately over Lavender’s broken body that had really affected Padma. 

She shivered now and gave herself a mental shake. ‘I couldn’t face working somewhere like St Mungo’s after that. But I’ve always loved dragons. Beautiful and powerful all at once.’

Charlie was nodding along as he finished his biscuit. 

‘I get that. After the final battle, coming back here, to the peace and quiet, was such a relief. And the dragons make great listeners, when they’re not trying to burn you to a crisp,’ he added with forced lightness. 

Padma reached over to squeeze his hand very briefly in hers. She had been forced to watch Parvati’s grief, but Charlie had grieved himself. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, then Padma nibbled on the biscuit still in her hands.

‘Goodness, this is delicious!’ she exclaimed in surprise, and Charlie chuckled and offered her another one.

‘Mum’s special recipe,’ he said with a smile. ‘She bakes a huge batch and sends them in care packages to all the kids every month.’ 

Padma had a sudden, vibrant image of Molly Weasley baking hundreds of biscuits in her kitchen and carefully packaging them up to all her children, and how it must break her heart to remember the child she lost. 

As if sensing her sudden turn to melancholy, Charlie reached over and took her hand. ‘The reserve is a special place, Padma,’ he said with a kind expression on his face. ‘You’ll find it’s not only the dragons who find healing here.’


	2. The Romanian Longhorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Ahh, Padma,’ Razvan greeted her. ‘Charlie’s taking you up to see the Longhorns today, yes?’ 
> 
> Charlie gave her a grin as he passed her a plate of fried eggs on toast.
> 
> ‘That’s right,’ he said. ‘She’s been here a month and hasn’t even seen Romania’s indigenous dragon yet!’

Padma soon settled into life on the reserve. 

She woke early that morning as she had almost every day since arriving in Romania, not bothering to shower - she was guaranteed to be sooty and sweaty and scratched by the end of the day anyway and preferred a hot shower to relax her muscles before bed - and quickly got dressed. 

Oversized shirt, a warm jumper, a pair of breeches and long muck boots to protect her from the copious amounts of dragon dung that littered the reserve: her usual daily uniform. She pulled her long, black hair into a thick French braid and picked up her fireproof gloves, stuffing them into her haversack and pulling it onto her shoulder as she left her tent.

Breakfast was a communal affair for the handlers who weren’t out with dragons on the reserve. When she walked through the door to the main kitchen, Razvan and Charlie were already there, laughing and jostling each other as they fried dozens of eggs and rashers of bacon on the skillet. 

‘Morning, boys,’ Padma greeted them cheerfully as she dropped her bag on a chair and joined them at the stove, sliding her wand from its holster and setting the enormous cast-iron kettle to boil before pulling down the mismatched assortment of teapots and chipped mugs to satisfy the caffeine-cravings of the dragonologists.

‘Ahh, Padma,’ Razvan greeted her. The head dragonologist at the reserve - Charlie’s boss - Razvan was a broad, tall, dark-haired wizard from Brașov, with a rumbling laugh and a wicked sense of humour. ‘Charlie’s taking you up to see the Longhorns today, yes?’ 

Charlie gave her a grin as he passed her a plate of fried eggs on toast.

‘That’s right,’ he said. ‘She’s been here a month and hasn’t even seen Romania’s indigenous dragon yet! Besides, Vulcan is off on that field trip to the Norwegian reserve this week.’

Padma took the plate from Charlie and grabbed herself a cup of tea, sitting at the big wooden table. Razvan and Charlie joined her, their own plates piled high with bacon and eggs.

‘Honestly, Healer Vulcan is an incredible mentor, but I am looking forward to a few days off to let some of their teaching sink in,’ Padma admitted. 

Razvan took a long sip of his tea, his dark eyes twinkling as he gave her a shrewd look. Padma took a hasty bite of scrambled eggs, hoping that Razvan wouldn’t say whatever he was thinking. He was one of the most intuitive people Padma had ever met, and when he spoke his observations were usually incredibly astute. 

‘And of course, spending a few days alone in the wilds with our most handsome dragon handler,’ Razvan said slyly.

Padma almost choked on her eggs. Luckily Charlie didn’t seem to notice as he was too busy laughing at Razvan’s words.

‘You silver-tongued charmer,’ Charlie teased Razvan now. 

Luckily several of the other dragon handlers chose that moment to come in for breakfast, saving Padma from having to join in any further banter. 

Because the truth was, Razvan was absolutely right. 

Padma had really enjoyed getting to know Charlie better the last few weeks, and it just so happened she did think Charlie was not only the most handsome dragon handler, but possibly the most handsome man she’d ever seen. 

And she was going to get to spend the night with him - albeit it in the middle of the reserve sharing a tent.

Charlie got to his feet, throwing a fist pump to Christina, one of the junior handlers. He took Padma’s empty plate along with his own.

‘You ready?’ he asked over his shoulder as he set the plates in the sink and cast a cleansing charm over them. Padma scrambled to her feet, resolutely ignoring Razvan’s knowing grin. 

‘Yep,’ she agreed hastily. ‘Let’s get going.’

If Charlie found her enthusiasm odd, he didn’t comment, and together they left the warmth and chatter of the staff kitchen.

It was a good few hours hike to where the Romanian Longhorns were kept. Charlie had offered to get hold of some brooms for them to fly, but Padma wanted to walk, to see the reserve unfurl before them, to breathe in the fresh mountain air.

Halfway there, they stopped for some lunch. Charlie cast a drying charm on the ground before laying a blanket, while Padma started to pull out some of their food, thankful for the shrinking charms that meant they were able to hike with a sumptuous feast in their bags without it weighing them down.

‘I love getting back in the field,’ Charlie said as he collapsed onto the blanket, accepting a bacon and tomato sandwich and biting into it with relish. ‘Don’t get me wrong, the other handlers are great, but there’s nothing quite like being out in the wilds with only the mountains and the dragons for company.’

‘This is one of the reasons I wanted to become a dragon healer, really,’ Padma admitted, her sandwich half-forgotten in her hand as she looked up at the craggy mountains and green forests unfolding like a patchwork quilt in front of them. ‘The silence, the space. I actually used to spend a lot of weekends in eighth year hiking the mountains near Hogwarts.’ Padma paused, the memories of the beautiful views, the gratification of reaching the summit and seeing the world before her making the burning, aching legs well worth it. ‘Parvati used to think I was mad,’ she added with a laugh, and Charlie smiled affectionately at her, passing her a thermos of tea.

‘Bill and I used to do the same thing in our final years,’ Charlie said. ‘He used to sneak me out past Filch and we’d just disappear for the weekend with our packs and some food we convinced the house-elves to steal for us.’ 

They ate in companionable silence, and stayed sitting and talking for longer afterwards, watching the sky as it got cloudier and the day progressed. Eventually they scrambled back to their feet and continued their hike up towards the Longhorn pastures. 

It was almost dark by the time they reached their camping site, and Charlie pulled out a miniature tent from his pack, setting it on a grassy knoll beside a large, still lake. Stepping back and gesturing Padma to do the same, he waved his wand and charmed it back to its original size.

The tent they’d brought was like a smaller, shabbier version of the ones the handlers lived in at the reserve, Padma discovered when she walked in. A dilapidated living area greeted them, with a sofa that looked suspiciously like springs were a long-distant dream, a battered radio and a small stove and sink that made up a kitchen. 

She saw two small doors leading off from the main room and opened the first one, finding a small bathtub and a toilet and sink crowded into the space. Pulling the door closed behind her again, she turned to Charlie as he opened the other, peering round his shoulder to see inside. 

It was a small bedroom, and inside Padma could see there was only one bed. A double bed, to be fair, with a thinning duvet and two lumpy pillows, but one bed. 

‘Oh,’ Charlie said, awkwardly, and the tops of his cheeks blushed pink. Padma watched in amusement as he waved in a flustered manner towards the bed. ‘I can - transfigure that,’ he assured her. He brushed his fingers through his hair, his skin still pink beneath his freckles. 

‘Transfigure into what, exactly?’ Padma asked with a grin, deciding to have some fun with him. ‘A silk-curtained four-poster?’

Charlie’s blue eyes widened as he scrambled for a response, and Padma couldn’t hide her laughter anymore. She gave him a conciliatory pat on the arm.

‘I’m just winding you up, Charlie,’ she assured him, and he gave her a reluctant smile. ‘Honestly you don’t need to transfigure it, unless you really want to? I’m happy sharing a bed for one night.’ 

Charlie didn’t reply but Padma was already moving on, heading to the tiny kitchen area where she pulled open cupboards until she found a cast-iron kettle and a pair of chipped china mugs and started to boil some water for tea.

‘When will we see the Longtails?’ Padma asked when Charlie walked over to join her. 

‘We can get up early tomorrow,’ he replied, unearthing a rusty canister of teabags and throwing one in each of the cups. ‘The Longtails like to hunt at first light, if we’re lucky we’ll get to see them then.’

‘That sounds great,’ Padma said, and they fixed their tea and sat on the sofa, the battered radio tuned into Britain’s wizarding wireless as the news ran. 

With little to do in the tent with darkness fallen all around them, Padma and Charlie soon decided to go to bed, to get a good night’s sleep so they could wake early to go dragon-spotting. 

Padma emerged from the cramped bathroom having quickly bathed and pulled on her pyjamas, a pair of soft, warm joggers and an old Ravenclaw Quidditch team t-shirt she’d borrowed from Cho one day at Hogwarts and never given back. She’d drawn her dark hair back into a long plait and pulled on a pair of thick woolly socks to keep her toes warm against the chilliness of the mountain evening. 

Waving her wand to turn off the lights in the living room, she entered the bedroom, trying her best to be quiet in case Charlie was already asleep. She found him awake, his red hair loose, wearing a red t-shirt that looked suspiciously like the Gryffindor equivalent to the one she wore. He was propped up against his single lumpy pillow and reading the same Romanian children’s book he’d had at the pub when she’d first arrived in Bucharest. 

Charlie looked up and gave her a warm smile as she approached the bed, pulling back the duvet and climbing under the covers. The bed had started to warm up from Charlie’s presence and Padma sighed happily, pulling the covers up to her chin. 

‘You soon get used to the Romanian weather,’ Charlie said with a grin as he carefully marked his page and set his book down on the rickety bedside table. ‘It’s only going to get colder from now til about February,’ he warned her, and she gave a shiver beneath the covers. 

‘Better start practising my warming charms, then,’ she said with a laugh, rolling onto her side to look at Charlie. He was watching her with a curious look, as if a question were hovering on the tip of his tongue. 

‘What?’ she asked, shifting self-consciously under his gaze. 

Charlie seemed to catch himself, shaking his head and giving a small laugh.

‘Nothing,’ he said, in a voice that suggested it may not actually have been nothing. 

Padma watched him, intrigued, and he met her eyes and held them for a few heartbeats. The silence stretched as his blue eyes bored into hers, as if willing her to understand something. 

‘Charlie,’ she said softly, and he smiled again and waved his hand in the direction of the lantern on the table. The light extinguished with a small hiss of magic, and for a few moments before Padma’s eyes adjusted, the tent was engulfed in darkness.

‘Sweet dreams, Padma,’ Charlie said in a voice that was soft, warm and somehow longing at the same time. She heard him shuffle down under the covers and sigh into the darkness, but he didn’t say another word, and soon his breathing deepened and evened as he fell into sleep.

* * *

Padma woke first the next morning, her eyes fluttering open as the sun rose and flooded the room with daylight. She went to stretch her body, which felt heavy and warm, and soon realised it was from Charlie’s arm which was slung across her middle. It must have fallen there in the middle of the night, when they were both sleeping.

Charlie was still fast asleep, eyes closed and breathing steady, and she gently moved his arm from her and slid out of bed. 

By the time Padma had washed and dressed for the day in the cramped bathroom, Charlie had woken up, and she found him monitoring a pan of scrambled eggs on the stove, a pile of slightly-burned toast on a plate next to him. He was still in his pyjamas, soft-looking plaid bottoms and the red Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt. He gave her a sleepy smile when he saw her and nodded towards the tiny kitchen table, where two mugs of tea sat steaming in the chill of the morning.

‘Breakfast is nearly ready,’ Charlie said as Padma slid into her seat and wrapped her hands around the warm cup. ‘Did you sleep well?’

She glanced at him briefly, wondering whether to mention their inadvertent body contact that morning, but decided against it. 

‘Good, thanks,’ she said, taking a sip of her tea. They remained in companionable silence for a few more minutes, until Charlie placed a plate full of scrambled eggs on toast in front of her.

‘We need a good breakfast,’ he said, sitting down with his own plate opposite her. ‘We still have a couple of hours hiking before we reach the paddocks.’

It ended up taking them just under two hours to hike after they’d cleaned up after breakfast and packed away the tent. Most of the climb was done in silence, breaking only to take grateful sips from their water bottles, until they reached the summit.

Standing with her hands on her hips, taking gulping breaths and waiting for the burning in her thighs to stop, Padma heard a long, screeching cry and looked up to the sky.

She let out a little gasp as she saw two enormous, dark shapes glide in from over the mountains, and one called out to the other again with the same ear-splitting cry. As they came closer and swooped down over the ground, Padma could see the long, golden horns for which Romania’s endemic dragons were named glinting in the weak sunlight. With another cry the pair started to fly around one another, diving and swooping and tumbling like Seekers chasing a golden snitch. 

It took Padma a moment to realise the two dragons were playing in mid-air. 

For such large creatures they were surprisingly nimble, able to turn sharply in a second and drift on lazy wings when they wanted a break. 

It was like nothing Padma could have imagined, even with all her studying. Seeing them in the wild like this, in their element with no wizard intervention, was enough to make a tear gather in the corner of her eye. She wiped it away with a small laugh, feeling a fierce delight that she had chosen  _ this _ as her career. 

Padma finally tore her gaze away from the elegant acrobatics of the Longhorns to look over to Charlie. His blue eyes were as bright as the cloudless sky above, and they were sparkling with delight and awe as he watched the two dragons above them. It was a long moment before he realised Padma was watching him, and he turned to return her gaze. His face broke into a beaming smile and he reached out to take her hand, his excitement almost tangible.

‘Have you ever seen anything so wonderful?’ Charlie laughed, looking back up at the dragons with wonder in his eyes. 

Padma couldn’t help the slow smile she knew crept onto her face. Charlie, a seasoned dragon handler with a decade’s experience working at the reserve, was looking up at the Longhorns like it was the first time he’d ever even  _ seen _ a dragon.

And it was at that moment, in the middle of the Romanian mountains, when Padma knew she’d fallen utterly and helplessly for Charlie Weasley.


	3. The Swedish Short-Snout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You ready for tonight, Charlie?’ Cristina asked him. 
> 
> Charlie gave Padma a lingering look before joining them at the fence, leaning back against the wood. 
> 
> ‘Oh, I’m more than ready, Tina,’ Charlie said with a smile. ‘The real question should be, is Padma ready? The annual dragonologist Halloween party isn’t for the faint-hearted.’
> 
> Both Cristina and Charlie turned to her, and Padma rose to the challenge.
> 
> ‘Please,’ she said with the best smirk she could muster. ‘I’ve spent the last two months learning how to wrangle fire-breathing creatures, not to mention how to take their temperature - rectally. I think a night out with a bunch of dragon nerds is going to be easy compared to that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is the next chapter! Just a warning that this one gets very NSFW ;) 
> 
> If that's not your thing, no worries! You can stop reading from the bit where they visit the apothecary and Apparate home, and pick right back up with the next chapter in a couple of days without missing anything important.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

By the time All Hallow’s Eve came around, Padma could barely remember her life before the reserve. 

She spent her days learning dragon healing from Hestia Vulcan, and dragon handling from Charlie. She’d become good friends with Cristina, one of the junior handlers, and the two of them had even spent a couple of nights out in Bucharest, drinking red wine and dancing until the early hours of the morning. 

Last week she’d finally even picked a topic for her thesis, the piece of writing that would determine whether she was granted her licence to practice dragon healing at the end of the year. 

Things were going well, Padma reflected as she levitated two deer carcasses into the Antipodean opaleye paddock. 

The hatchlings had grown from the size of cows to the size of elephants in the two months since she’d first seen them. Squeaking in excitement about feeding time, the two dragons opened their mouths wide and set fire to the carcasses, leaving them charred and crispy.

‘Padma!’ Cristina walked up to her, her blue eyes sparkling. She always managed to look glamorous, even in thigh-high rubber muck boots and a moth-eaten woollen jumper. ‘Are you excited about the party tonight?’ 

Padma turned away from the babies gobbling down their burned breakfast to look at her friend.

‘Sure, it’ll be a fun night! I feel sorry for Razvan though, having to stay behind while we all go to Bucharest and have fun.’

Cristina smiled as she leaned forward to rest her arms on the paddock fence. Padma joined her, both of them looking back out to the young dragons. 

‘Ah, Razvan has had his fun in the past. Someone has to stay in case of emergency, and being the head dragonologist makes him the responsible one.’

‘My two favourite dragon handlers!’ This voice was new, and made Padma smile to herself before she and Cristina turned around. 

‘You ready for tonight, Charlie?’ Cristina asked him. 

Charlie gave Padma a lingering look before joining them at the fence, leaning back against the wood. 

‘Oh, I’m more than ready, Tina,’ Charlie said with a smile. ‘The real question should be, is Padma ready? The annual dragonologist Halloween party isn’t for the faint-hearted.’

Both Cristina and Charlie turned to her, and Padma rose to the challenge.

‘Please,’ she said with the best smirk she could muster. ‘I’ve spent the last two months learning how to wrangle fire-breathing creatures, not to mention how to take their temperature - _rectally_. I think a night out with a bunch of dragon nerds is going to be easy compared to that.’

* * *

Later that evening, Padma very much regretted her earlier bravado. Dragons may be fire-breathing and terrifying, but they had nothing compared to the stamina and liver-strength of fully trained dragon handlers. 

Cristina barrelled into her with two more glasses of wine, handing her one and taking a long drink from the other. Padma slipped her arm around Cristina’s waist, leaning into her as she took another sip. 

‘Are you having a good time?’ Cristina shouted over the noise of the music. They’d started at the Lună Plină for drinks and food, but it had deteriorated from then on in, ending with them in a night club in Străduţă Doldora, the wizarding street in Bucharest’s Old Quarter.

’Yes, but I think I’m going to have a hangover for days!’ Padma shouted back ruefully. 

Padma’s future hangover was not helped by Gabriel, one of the other junior handlers, joining them with a handful of Romanian Firewhisky shots. Charlie followed on behind, giving Padma a nod and a grin as Cristina and Gabriel started a race to down their drinks.

Padma watched them in disbelief and turned when she felt a gentle hand brush against her hip. Charlie was smiling down at her, his eyes sparkling. His light blue shirt was rolled to his elbows, showing off his toned forearms. Padma stared down at them, resisting the urge to stroke her fingertips along the length of his arm and up to his elbow.

Charlie leaned down to speak to her, so close his lips almost brushed her ear. ’Fancy going outside for some fresh air?’ 

Padma nodded and let Charlie take her by the hand and lead her through the thumping, heaving night club until they escaped into the cool, fresh air under a full moon. They walked away from the club, along the cobbled streets of Străduţă Doldora and reached the fountain near the Lună Plină again, already dark and closed for the night.

When they stopped next to the fountain, Charlie turned to Padma.

‘You look beautiful tonight, by the way,’ he murmured to her, and gently brushed a loose strand of dark hair back behind her ear. 

Padma took a deep breath and said the words she realised could change everything.

‘So do you.’

Charlie gave her a complicated look at that, his blue eyes a maelstrom of emotions. Before Padma could even begin to attempt to interpret any of them, Charlie closed the short space between them and gathered her up in his arms, kissing her furiously.

Padma gasped into his mouth, and Charlie took advantage of her shock to delve his tongue deeper. He tasted like fire and woodsmoke, of passion and fury, and Padma forgot everything except the feel of Charlie’s hard body pressed against hers. 

‘Padma,’ Charlie said her name with a growl, sending shivers of delight down her spine. ‘Please let me take you to bed.’

‘Gods, Charlie,’ she breathed against his lips. ‘Yes.’ 

‘Should we Apparate?’ he asked with a slight slur to his words.

‘We can’t Apparate like this,’ Padma laughed. ‘We’ve both had too much firewhisky, we’ll end up halfway across the Black Sea if we’re not careful.’

‘Or Splinched across Ukraine,’ Charlie added with a grimace.

‘Over there.’ Padma spotted the lit lantern outside an all-night apothecary on the other side of the alley.

‘You know what you remind me of?’ Charlie said thoughtfully as they stumbled across the alley. 

‘What’s that then?’ Padma asked with a laugh, taking his hand and pulling him along. 

‘A Swedish Short-snout!’ Charlie announced, his voice loud against the cobblestones and silent storefronts. 

Padma hid a grin at his words, well aware that from Charlie, being compared to a dragon was the height of compliments. 

‘They’re pretty, you know, all blue and silver like a-’ here Charlie hiccoughed as Padma bought two sober-up potions from the surly looking wizard sitting behind the counter reading the evening edition of the _Gazetă Balaur_ , Romania’s wizarding newspaper. ‘…like a Ravenclaw,’ Charlie finished. ‘I think if you were a dragon, you’d be a Short-snout.’

He said it with such proud decisiveness, looking at Padma like she really was a rare Short-snout, that she felt herself flood with joy. Still clutching the sober-up potions, Padma leaned in to give him a long kiss, before pulling away and handing him one of the glass bottles. 

‘Drink this, dragon boy,’ she said with a smile, and Charlie took it from her and clinked the glass of the bottle against hers.

‘Cheers,’ Charlie said with that gorgeous smile of his, and together they drank the contents in one go.

The potion worked quickly, the cool freshness flooding Padma’s body. Sober-up potions always reminded Padma of the feeling she got after brushing her teeth: clean and refreshing, with a minty aftertaste. 

Looking up with clear eyes and a clear head, she felt her heart flutter when she saw the growing desire in Charlie’s eyes.

‘You’re even more gorgeous when there’s only one of you,’ he said with a wry smile, leaning in to kiss her again, long and slow and lingering. 

‘Charlie,’ Padma murmured when he slowly broke away again.

‘Mhmm?’ he replied, lifting her dark hair aside and kissing along the line of her neck.

‘Take me back to yours. Now.’

Charlie’s eyes darkened and he gripped her forearms in his hands.

‘Hold on tight,’ he growled, and a split second later he Disapparated them in a swirl of tingling magic.

Charlie was kissing her again before they’d even landed properly, his hands gripping her around her waist, holding her firmly to him. 

‘Merlin, Padma, I’ve wanted this since that first day I saw you in the pub,’ Charlie murmured into her hair when he pulled away, stroking his hands up along her back and sending shivers down her spine.

‘I couldn’t get over how sexy you looked sitting there reading that children’s book,’ Padma said with a laugh that turned into a groan when Charlie sucked a love bite into the soft flesh above her collarbone. 

‘I’ll have you know that _children’s book_ was about dragons,’ he growled against her skin. ‘It was practically research.’

With that he wrapped his arms around her thighs and picked her up like she weighed nothing - years of manhandling dragons had given Charlie the muscles and strength of a world-champion Beater. 

Padma wrapped her legs around his waist, locking herself onto him with a giggle as he carried her through his living area into the partition where his bed was. He dropped her onto the mattress and followed her down, kissing along her neck and up her jawline. 

Padma found herself pulling at the buttons on Charlie’s shirt, almost ripping them off in her eagerness to undress him. He was equally enthusiastic, and it wasn’t long before they lay entangled with each other, dressed only in their underwear. Padma had a fleeting moment of being thankful she’d made an effort tonight, wearing matching lingerie in midnight blue, when Charlie bent his head to nuzzle her nipple through the thin, cool silk of her bra and all thoughts tumbled from her mind.

‘Merlin, you are gorgeous,’ Charlie murmured now, his lips trailing kisses along the curve of her breast and up her collarbone. 

Padma squirmed beneath him, eager for them both to be naked. She reached for his underwear, stroking him over the material and relishing the deep groan that echoed in her ear as she found him to be not only hard and eager but generously endowed. His hips jerked against her hand, and Padma wasted no more time in stripping him completely, finally taking hold of him in her hand.

‘I’ve been imagining you naked for so long now,’ Padma admitted, not releasing her hold on his cock as she ran her other hand over his delicious muscles and his fire-scarred skin. 

‘That makes two of us,’ he said as he unclasped her bra and pulled it away, sinking his head to kiss her nipple. ‘I’ve seen you naked in my dreams many times by now, but nothing-’ Here he paused and groaned as he hooked his fingers in her blue silk knickers and slowly pulled them down and away until she was fully exposed to him. ‘Nothing my mind has ever imagined comes even close to you here.’ 

He pushed her gently back onto the bed, guiding her thighs apart so he could settle himself in between them. Padma let her hands run over his traps, resting on the muscles that flexed there, as Charlie pressed a kiss on to her stomach and looked up at her with a devilish look in his blue eyes. 

‘Please say I can taste your cunt?’ he uttered with a hint of desperation to his voice, making Padma whimper and grind her hips up into his stomach where his body covered hers. 

‘Since you asked so nicely,’ she gasped, as he sank a thick finger into her, ‘you can have a taste as long as you promise to make me come.’

A slow, sexy grin curled on his lips, full of sin. ‘I can definitely promise that,’ he purred, and before Padma could think of a clever reply Charlie had shuffled further down the bed and sank his mouth onto her. 

She gasped in delight and arched her back with the feel of his tongue, and when Charlie spread her thighs further and held her apart so he could devour her, she groaned and pulled on the roots of his hair, tightening her fingers against his scalp. 

He responded by sinking his finger back into her as he lovingly licked her clit, soon adding a second finger as Padma started to see stars in the corner of her vision.

She bit her lip as she felt her body start to tremble, vaguely aware she was pushing Charlie’s head down and giving shallow thrusts of her hips into his mouth. He stayed on her, letting her fuck his mouth, the hand that wasn’t playing with her cunt reaching up instead to cup her breast and stroke her nipple. 

The extra sensation was enough to push her over the edge, and she arched herself up into Charlie’s mouth as the waves of her orgasm broke through her body, holding herself against him as the aftershocks slowly wavered. She could only brace herself against him, her hand still anchored in his hair, for a few long moments afterwards, as he gently licked her through the last of the pulses that rippled through her core. 

She feebly pushed him away when her clit became too sensitive for any further stimulation, and he just lowered his head against her pelvis, his eyes closing as he rested there for a few moments. 

Padma gently stroked his hair and when his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her adoringly, she smiled and gave his hair a gentle tug, bringing him up so she could kiss him again. She could taste herself on his lips, smoky and sweet, and when he shifted again she felt the head of his cock brush against the inside of her thigh. 

Padma reached over for her wand where she’d set it down on the floor by the bed. She cast a quick contraceptive charm on herself before shuffling so Charlie’s cock lined up against her cunt. Charlie cursed under his breath against her lips and kissed her eyelids, one then the other, before moving back to her lips. 

Padma wrapped her legs around his waist, and he broke away from her mouth and let his forehead drop to hers.

‘Please, Charlie,’ Padma found herself begging, and Charlie groaned against her lips and hooked his hands around her thighs, slowly pushing himself into her. 

Padma grasped hold of his hair as he stretched her, her head thrown back against the pillows, dark hair fanning around her shoulders. When Charlie was deep inside her, his groin flush against hers, Padma whimpered and tightened her fingers in his hair. 

‘Oh gods, Padma, you feel amazing,’ he breathed shakily, as Padma rolled her hips, making him groan. He pulled out and thrust back in, his hands braced either side of her head. He started to fuck her carefully, slow and deep, filling Padma completely with each thrust until her head was thrown back and her eyes closed with pleasure. 

She forced them open again a few moments later, wanting to drink in the sight of him fucking her. His dark red hair had started to come loose from its tie, framing his face like fire. His beautiful blue eyes were closed and his kiss-swollen lips were parted as he thrust into her. She ran her hands up his chest, over his pecs as they flexed, his biceps also bulging as he bore his weight above her. 

He looked delicious, and at that moment all Padma wanted was to see him at her mercy between her thighs.

Padma gave Charlie a wicked grin and pushed her hands against his chest, manhandling him like a dragon hatchling until he rolled onto his back. 

His eyes widened in surprise and delight when she straddled him, her thighs burning as they were wrenched open over his broad hips and muscled thighs. She reached down to take hold of his cock and guided it to her entrance, settling down onto him and taking him deep into her. His hands rested on her thighs and he groaned when he was flush against her again. 

‘I’ve always wanted to ride a dragon,’ Padma whispered dramatically. 

She leaned down to muffle Charlie’s laugh with a kiss, rolling her hips against him so he rocked inside her cunt. The laughter soon turned to groans, and Padma pulled away from Charlie’s lips and braced her hands against his chest instead, so she could fuck herself against him the way she wanted. It felt like only seconds before she could feel a tight coiling in her core once more. 

‘Oh, fuck, Charlie,’ she whimpered, gasping as another orgasm rippled through her, heating her nerves like dragon’s fire. Her cunt fluttered around his cock, and he thrust up into her hard a few times before crying out himself and holding her tight to him as his cock pulsed and he came as she shivered through the aftershocks of her own orgasm. 

A few moments later Charlie reached up to wrap his arms around her and she collapsed against him, letting him roll them both onto their sides so they were nose to nose. 

‘My little short-snout,’ Charlie murmured sleepily as he nuzzled against her neck, his dick slowly softening and starting to fall free. Padma laughed and pressed a kiss against his hair.

‘We definitely need to work on that pet name,’ she said with a pretend growl to her voice, and Charlie smiled and pulled her closer into him so she was pressed against his warm, solid body. 

‘Does that mean we get to do this again?’ Charlie asked hopefully. ‘Because I would like that. Very much,’ he added. 

‘Well, Charlie Weasley,’ she smiled into his chest. ‘Keep on sweet talking me by comparing me to dragons and we’ll see what happens.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent a little bit of time working in Bucharest before, so I hope I have done the place and the language justice! Having said that, if any Romanian readers come across this and see any errors I'd welcome the correction! 💖


	4. The Common Welsh Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie accepted a sweet from a silver platter from one of Padma’s aforementioned aunties. 
> 
> The platter didn’t withdraw, and auntie waggled it in Charlie’s face until he took another three sweets. Padma hid a smile at Charlie’s bewilderment and took pity on him, gently prying one of the sweets from his hands and popping it into her own mouth. 
> 
> Charlie was watching the familiar, frantic chaos of the Patil house with something akin to nostalgia in his eyes. Padma watched him with interest, as his blue eyes tracked the comings and goings and hustle and bustle, and he bit into one of the sweets, chewing and swallowing and turning back to Padma. 
> 
> ‘I think you’re going to fit right in at the Burrow,’ he finally said with a wry smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An enormous thank you to [VGinny](https://vginny1.tumblr.com/) for helping with this chapter! Not only for sharing your time so generously to talk to me about Diwali and helping me understand what Charlie would likely be greeted with at the Patil household, but also for reading through the section to make sure I hadn't misrepresented or misunderstood anything. Anything I may have got wrong, is entirely my fault! 
> 
> As a minor CW for this chapter, there is some M-level sexy time on Christmas day, and also some mention of canon character death.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS I swear Draco is turning up soon 😉

‘Charlie?’

It was a quiet evening a couple of weeks after Halloween, and Padma and Charlie were officially dating, if dating was quite what it could be called. There weren’t many opportunities for actual dates, after all, when stuck at a dragon reserve in the middle of the Romanian mountains. 

Instead they had sex - lots of it. In his bed, in hers, and once out on a field trip to assess an elderly Welsh green. After the sex came the snuggling, and the talking, and the sharing of secrets and dreams, and Padma thought that was what really constituted being in a relationship, not the fanciness of where you ate dinner together. 

Charlie looked up from his book where he was reading on the sofa. The children’s book was finished; he was now onto a book clearly aimed at teenagers, with a flamboyantly-dressed wizard on the front cover. The study seemed to be paying off, as Padma had noticed his conversations in Romanian with Razvan becoming less stilted and more expressive. 

‘What’s up, sweetheart?’ Charlie said easily, as Padma closed the letter she’d been reading from Parvati, delivered by a beleaguered looking eagle owl that afternoon. 

‘I know it’s only been a few weeks for us,’ she started off cautiously, not wanting to scare him. Charlie just listened quietly and waited for her to continue. ‘I’m going home for Diwali at the end of the month, and I’d really love it if you came too.’ Now the words were out, she felt more rush to take their place. ‘Only if you want to, I mean. All my aunties and uncles and cousins will be there, so I understand if it’s too overwhelming…’

She stopped talking as Charlie stood from the sofa, crossing the room to where she sat at her desk and pulling her into a hug. She relaxed into his strong arms, sighing happily against his chest. 

‘I’d love to come for Diwali,’ he answered, his voice gruff with emotion. ‘I can’t wait to meet your family, Padma. And my own family isn’t exactly underwhelming,’ he added with a laugh. ‘I’m sure I can survive a Patil family gathering.’ 

* * *

‘Atithi devo bhava!’ Mrs Patil leaned in to envelope Charlie in an enormous bear hug, a huge smile on her face. 

Parvati caught Padma’s eye and gave her a beaming smile that baby Nida, gurgling happily in Parvati’s arms, mirrored in delight. 

Charlie turned back to Padma. They had been there a few days already, but now the whole family was crowding into the house, Charlie was starting to look a little overwhelmed after all. Padma linked her arm through his. 

‘It means  _ guests are gods _ ,’ Padma explained to him as they walked together into the living room. ‘Which means you’re going to be treated very well and will probably have mother and all my aunties trying their best to feed you up while we’re here.’ 

Charlie laughed and accepted a sweet from a silver platter from one of Padma’s aforementioned aunties. The platter didn’t withdraw, and auntie waggled it in Charlie’s face until he took another three sweets. Padma hid a smile at Charlie’s bewilderment and took pity on him, gently prying one of the sweets from his hands and popping it into her own mouth. 

Charlie was watching the familiar, frantic chaos of the Patil house with something akin to nostalgia in his eyes. Padma watched him with interest, as his blue eyes tracked the comings and goings and hustle and bustle, and he bit into one of the sweets, chewing and swallowing and turning back to Padma. 

‘I think you’re going to fit right in at the Burrow,’ he finally said with a wry smile. 

As the sun started to set that evening, the whole family gathered to light the diyas. 

‘We light diyas to celebrate the triumph of good over evil,’ Parvati explained to Charlie as she lit a diya. She and Padma were standing either side of him, guiding him through the celebration. 

‘Diwali celebrates the victory of Lord Rama over Ravana, and his safe return home following the war,’ Padma added now, and Charlie went very quiet next to her. He drew a shaky breath as he lit the next diya, and Padma reached down to take his hand in hers. She knew exactly where - or who - his mind had turned to. 

Not everyone returned safely from war.

In silence, the three of them stood together, and Padma knew, in the way she often knew what her twin was doing, that Parvati had reached down to take Charlie’s other hand in hers. Her heart swelled with love for them both, and she leaned into Charlie’s side, letting his hand leave hers to curl around her shoulders and drop a kiss on her hair.

Later that night, after giving Charlie a chaste kiss on the lips and then sending him to sleep in her old room along with her cousin Dinesh, Padma joined Parvati in her room and climbed into bed with her twin. She curled herself around Parvati like they used to when they were young - like they’d done more than once at Hogwarts when they were homesick in first year, and terrified in seventh year, sneaking into each other’s dorms for comfort - and held her close. 

‘Missed you, Parvs,’ she murmured sleepily. 

Parvati shifted in her arms so they were nose to nose. ‘Missed you too, Pads,’ she replied softly, trying not to wake their cousin Saira who was fast asleep and snoring lightly from the camp bed at the foot of Parvati’s mattress. ‘I like Charlie,’ she added. ‘You and he seem really happy together.’ 

Padma smiled into the darkness thinking of Charlie. He’d come along to meet her entire family with no complaints, taking it all in his stride as he was wont to do. ‘I know it’s not been long, me and him,’ Padma whispered now. ‘But it feels  _ right _ , you know? I’ve never felt this happy with a guy before.’ 

Parvati stifled a laugh. ‘Just be ready for the inevitable probing questions about marriage and babies from mother and aunties,’ she teased. ‘I give you… maybe a month before mother owls you a _Witchly_ _Weddings_ subscription?’

Padma groaned, but it was with a heart full of affection. ‘You’re right,’ she sighed. ‘At least I’ll be prepared.’

‘You hold onto him, Pads,’ Parvati agreed. ‘We both know life is too short and unpredictable not to love freely and with all of your heart.’

There was nothing else that needed to be said. Holding her twin closely, Padma closed her eyes and let sleep take her, happy to be home. 

* * *

It was shortly after they returned to Romania following Diwali when Charlie stormed into Padma’s tent with a furious expression on his face. Padma looked up from her parchment, watching him silently as he yanked off his fireproof gloves, throwing them down on the low table.

‘Everything okay?’ she asked, keeping her voice deliberately mild. Charlie collapsed onto her battered blue sofa and leaned back against the cushions, sighing loudly. 

‘You’ll never guess who’s joining the reserve in the new year as the new trainee dragonologist,’ Charlie said, his blue eyes dark. Padma raised an eyebrow in question, and Charlie huffed before telling her. ‘Draco Malfoy.’

‘Draco?’ Padma repeated in surprise. She hadn’t really given any thought to her old Slytherin classmate since they’d graduated from Hogwarts earlier that year. ‘He’s coming here?’ 

‘Apparently so.’ 

Padma carefully placed her eagle feather quill in its drip-tray before getting up from the desk and joining Charlie on the sofa. He sighed again, softer this time, and leaned into her, resting his head in the curve between her shoulder and neck. Padma’s fingers played idly with his hair, some of the strands coming loose from his topknot. 

‘Is it really such a bad thing?’ she asked gently. ‘Do you even know Draco?’

Charlie scoffed. ‘Well, no, but Ron -’

‘Charlie,’ Padma said, injecting an element of sternness into her voice. ‘You can’t just trust Ron’s judgment on everyone, you know. Imagine if you’d asked his advice about me!’ If that disastrous Yule Ball date back in fourth year was as bad for Ron as it was for Padma, she was sure he wouldn’t have given Charlie any good reason to date her. 

Charlie laughed at that, at least, turning his body into her so he could comfortably drop a kiss onto her neck. ‘Yeah but still, Malfoy  _ was _ a Death Eater,’ he said, and Padma frowned. 

‘He was,’ she agreed slowly. ‘But can you imagine growing up in that household and  _ not _ becoming a Death Eater?’

Padma didn’t know Draco particularly well, admittedly. They’d barely crossed paths for most of her years, and she still remembered how thin and pale and  _ haunted _ he’d grown during sixth year, and how he and his parents had defected at the Battle of Hogwarts. And in eighth year both Padma and Draco spent many hours squirrelled away in the library at the same time as they studied for their exams. 

Charlie shifted in her arms the way he always did when he was working through a problem in his head. ‘Still, hasn’t he always been a bit of a git?’ Charlie said weakly. 

Padma smiled and pressed a kiss against his hair. ‘He was always respectful enough to me after the war,’ she said. ‘All I’m saying is to give him a chance. The Wizengamot cleared him, remember? Harry and Hermione even spoke on his behalf.’

Charlie sighed a final time, the loudest one yet. ‘Always the voice of fairness, my love,’ he teased her, and she smiled as he pushed her gently down against the sofa, kissing her neck again. ‘I’ll be nice to the git. Just for you.’

* * *

Before they knew it, and despite the unwelcome revelation that Draco Malfoy would be soon joining the crew, Christmas was upon them. The reserve went down to a skeleton staff of two dragonologists and a Healer for the week over the holiday. 

Padma did offer to stay as she didn’t observe Christmas, but not being fully qualified as either a Healer or dragonologist meant she wasn’t able to do the necessary work. Molly Weasley insisted Padma join them at the Burrow for Christmas instead, as Charlie was also going home. 

It was a freezing cold day when Padma packed the things she needed into her orange travelling trunk. Most of her stuff she’d leave at the reserve over the holidays, but she did pack up the presents she’d bought for Charlie and his parents and some clothes she’d need, as well as several books and the several scrolls of parchment that made up her research so far. Just because they’d be away from the reserve for a week didn’t mean she could let her research slip. 

Fastening her trunk, Padma pulled on the beautiful fur-lined cloak Parvati had gifted her when she first left Britain, and headed outside. 

Charlie was already walking towards her tent, his own battered trunk levitating obediently behind him.

‘Ready to go?’ Charlie asked with a bright smile, making Padma smile in response. She knew he was excited to see his family after so many months away. She nodded and Charlie grabbed hold of his own trunk before reaching for Padma’s. When she slipped her arm through his, Charlie gave a wave of his wand and Apparated them to the Romanian Ministry of Magic. 

Thanks to Charlie’s improving language skills, they found their way to the International Floo office and were soon flashing through the green flames to the British Ministry of Magic, and from there it was a short Apparition hop to the Burrow. 

Ottery-St-Catchpole in December was delightful. 

The grass and trees were frosted with silver as the weak winter sunshine made the ice sparkle like magic. Charlie kept hold of Padma’s hand as they landed from their Apparition, levitating both of their trunks with a wave of his wand. He led them down the winding dirt path towards his home, pointing out the cottage where the Diggorys lived as they passed. 

They arrived at the Burrow, toppling and towering over them, and Molly Weasley was at the front door before they were even close enough to knock. Her eyes were glistening with wetness as she pulled Charlie into a bear hug, her frame tiny against his broadness, and patted him repeatedly on the back. He let her hold him, only pulling away when her arms released him. 

‘Mum,’ Charlie said, turning back to Padma with a smile. ‘I’d like you to meet Padma Patil.’

Parma took a step forward and opened her mouth to say hello, but Molly beat her to it.

‘Happy holidays, dear,’ Molly said with a big smile, enveloping Padma into an enormous hug. ‘It’s so lovely having you here with us.’ 

‘Thank you for having me, Mrs Weasley,’ Padma said with Molly’s arms around her. 

‘Oh, please, it’s Molly! Now, come in both of you, I’ve got some mulled wine heating up and I want to hear all about your dragons!’

Charlie’s hand rested on Padma’s lower back as he guided her into the house, and Padma breathed in the delicious scent of fire and spices in the warm air of the Burrow. 

In no time at all Padma had a hot glass of mulled wine in her hand, her toes warming by the fire, and Arthur and Molly Weasley listening intently to their stories of dragons. Padma smiled as Charlie shifted on the sofa and gently pulled Padma to him, letting her settle against his broad, comforting chest as they carried on chatting. 

She was starting to realise that wherever Charlie was, felt like home. 

On Christmas morning Padma woke to Charlie curled around her, gently stroking her hair. She smiled and fluttered her eyes open, her smile widening when she saw his warm blue eyes watching her. 

‘Merry Christmas,’ she whispered, and he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. 

‘Merry Christmas,’ he said quietly in response. ‘Thank you for coming home with me,’ he added, and Padma snuggled up closer to him, enjoying the feel of his solid, warm body pressed against hers in the chill of the morning.

‘Thank you for inviting me,’ she said as she wrapped her arms around him. ‘What time is it?’

‘About seven,’ Charlie said, tightening his hold around her. ‘We probably have an hour before people start to get up, and with this many people in a house trust me when I say you don’t get to sleep when everyone else is awake.’ 

Padma wriggled in Charlie’s arms until she could meet his lips with another kiss. It was Christmas morning after all, surely they deserved a little alone time before the inevitable family chaos that awaited? 

As she shifted her thigh between his legs, she felt the hard length of him pressed against her and knew Charlie would be receptive to her idea. She reached down to grasp hold of him and he groaned against her hair. 

‘You naughty girl,’ Charlie growled lightly. ‘Are you wanting an early Christmas present?’

‘It  _ is _ our first Christmas together,’ Padma said with a suggestive smile, and Charlie’s answering kiss was enough to send a flare of heat through her core. 

In no time at all they were naked in each other’s arms, Charlie kissing her neck and tangling his fingers in her hair as he pushed gently into her. She groaned in delight at the stretch, the feel of him inside of her always so good. 

He fucked her slowly, his fingers stroking her clit between them in the most delicious manner, until she came and he swallowed her groan of delight with a kiss. Only once he’d gently fucked and stroked her through the aftermath of her orgasm did Charlie allow himself to come, deep inside her and groaning her name like a prayer. 

They showered together afterwards - Charlie dropping to his knees to hook her thigh over his shoulder and licking her to completion once again under the hot water - and emerged sated and ready to join in the Weasley festivities. 

Sitting around the tree later in the morning, Molly handed Padma a bulky present and watched apprehensively as Padma carefully unwrapped it. When it was open she found a hand-knitted jumper, in dark blue, with a giant bronze ‘P’ in the middle.

‘It’s lovely, Molly, thank you so much,’ Padma said, as Molly enveloped her in a hug.

‘You’re welcome, dear,’ Molly murmured against the background noise of her family. ‘We’re just so delighted to have you here! Charlie’s never brought anyone home for Christmas before, has he Arthur?’ Molly turned to her husband, sitting next to her on the sofa. He caught Padma’s eye, his own eyes - the same sky blue as Charlie’s - twinkling merrily. 

‘Certainly hasn’t,’ Arthur agreed cheerfully. ‘And it’s lovely having you here with us, Padma.’ 

Charlie gave her a smile from across the room, in his own matching hand-knitted jumper that featured a green dragon’s head on the front instead of his initial, and Padma knew she’d started to blush in the warmth - both the literal warmth from the roaring fire and the figurative warmth from the hoard of Weasleys around her. Charlie came to her rescue, pulling her into a hug and dropping a kiss on her hair.

Christmas dinner was a little more sombre than the morning had been. Molly left the head of the table empty, and the memory of Fred Weasley watched over them as they ate. 

Ron and Harry sat opposite Padma, with Ginny next to Harry and Hermione on Padma’s other side, and they had a good time catching up on things. It had been a long time since they’d all been under the same roof again, after all. Padma was surprised how easily she fit into the dynamic of them all, as they’d all been so close at school, but they made her feel more than welcome. 

After dinner, Charlie took her for a walk through the woods near the Burrow. It was under the crisp winter sky, soft snowflakes falling all around them, when Charlie came to a stop, facing Padma and placing her face in his hands. His blue eyes were serious, but soft, and he gave her a small, nervous smile. 

‘Padma,’ he said, his voice quiet in the peace of the afternoon. ‘I love you.’

Those three little words were easily the best present Padma received for Christmas. 


	5. The Ukrainian Ironbelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy hadn’t changed much since Padma had last seen him earlier that year. 
> 
> Next to Charlie his slender frame, high cheekbones and sad eyes were amplified, moving like a ghost behind him. He was a good inch or two taller, and towered over Padma when she got to her feet to say hi.
> 
> ‘Patil,’ Draco said with a nod in her direction. 
> 
> ‘Draco,’ she smiled in return, letting him lean in and brush a polite kiss to her cheek like the well brought-up Pureblood he was. 
> 
> His lips were cold against her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, huge thanks to everyone who has read, kudosed or commented so far - I always knew this was a super rare triad and maybe not many people would be on board, but I'm so pleased you're enjoying this story! It's really lovely to read your comments and see what you're thinking 💖If you haven't followed me [on Tumblr](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/post/632246483571310592/chapter-one-now-live-padma-patil-never-meant-to) yet, I have an aesthetic made for this story so be sure to go and check it out!
> 
> And as promised, we finally have Draco joining the reserve... Next update will be on Sunday 👀
> 
> CW: some minor injuries happen in this chapter!

The day Draco was due to join the reserve, Charlie Apparated to the Lună Plină to collect him like he had for Padma all those months ago. 

While Charlie was in Bucharest, Padma made her way to the central kitchen. Razvan and Cristina were already there, the two dragonologists laughing and joking as they chopped vegetables for the stew they were preparing.

‘Padma!’ Razvan called when she walked in. ‘How is the thesis coming along?’

Padma smiled and slotted herself in between him and Cristina, reaching for the nearest knife and grabbing a bunch of carrots to slice.

‘Good, thanks,’ she said. ‘And I think Hestia will let me carry out the next diagnostic that comes in.’

Hestia Vulcan was widely renowned as one of the best magical creature healers in Europe, and their knowledge on dragon healing was unsurpassed. Padma had been picked over dozens of applicants to study under them, but they were a tough teacher. Razvan was laughing now.

‘Ah, Healer Vulcan,’ he said with a tone of admiration. ‘They breathe more fire than any of our dragons, no?’ 

‘You would never say that to their face,’ Cristina said with a laugh, throwing an armful of chopped potatoes into the cast-iron stew pot. 

They laughed and joked together as more and more vegetables went into the pot, before putting the whole thing on to simmer and cracking open a bottle of Romanian moonshine the handlers distilled on the reserve.

Charlie arrived soon after they had started their second glasses while the stew bubbled merrily on the stove. Padma felt her heart flutter as it always did when she saw Charlie walk through the door, with his kind eyes and his broad chest and his strong, muscled forearms… 

_ Oops _ , Padma thought to herself,  _ concentrate _ ! Too much of Razvan’s infamous plum liquor was clearly circulating through her veins. Charlie caught her eye and smiled at her, making her limbs melt all over again, and then her gaze was caught by the flash of white-blond hair that followed him in.

Draco Malfoy hadn’t changed much since Padma had last seen him earlier that year. Next to Charlie his slender frame, high cheekbones and sad eyes were amplified, moving like a ghost behind him. He was a good inch or two taller, and towered over Padma when she got to her feet to say hi.

‘Patil,’ Draco said with a nod in her direction. 

‘Draco,’ she smiled in return, letting him lean in and brush a polite kiss to her cheek like the well brought-up Pureblood he was. 

His lips were cold against her skin. 

She saw his silver eyes flash with something – nervousness? – as he turned to Razvan and Cristina. 

Padma jumped in to introduce them. ‘Draco, this is Cristina, one of our junior handlers, and Razvan, the head dragonologist. This is Draco Malfoy, our newest trainee.’

Razvan and Cristina smiled and shook Draco’s hand and pulled him down to the sofa where they plied him with moonshine and friendly questions. 

Padma moved to Charlie’s side, sliding close to him as he slipped an arm around her waist, and together they watched. Draco soon relaxed when it became apparent the handlers actions were genuine, and he even looked up and flashed a cautious smile at them both from his position on the sofa. 

The stew was ready soon after, and more dragon handlers spilled into the kitchen for food and company. Many of the dragonologists spent long, lonely days away in the far reaches of the reserve with nothing but dragons for company, and the weekly communal meal was everyone’s time to catch up and check in with each other.

In no time at all the kitchen was a warm, bustling hive of activity, forks clinking against china as people ate the stew, the loud hum of voices reassuring and happy, the crackling of the fire in the grate warming the room even further. 

Padma found herself sitting between Charlie and Draco later in the evening, and she smiled at her former classmate, able to speak to him properly for the first time that night.

‘So, Draco,’ she said as Charlie leaned back into the battered sofa and let his arm rest against the headrest, his fingers stroking Padma’s hair. ‘Dragons? I never realised you were a fan of magical creatures when we were back at Hogwarts.’

Padma didn’t mean anything specific by her comment, just that she’d never noticed a particular fondness for any one subject over another, really, but Draco’s cheekbones flushed pink and his silver eyes flickered momentarily. 

‘I’ve always liked dragons,’ Draco said quietly, completely ignoring the reference to Hogwarts. ‘And I wanted to get away from the country for a bit after… you know.’ 

Draco’s eyes slid away from hers and he scratched idly at his right forearm through his jumper. Padma reached out and let her hand rest on top of his for a moment, stilling his movements. Draco looked back up at her in surprise.

‘I’m sure you’ll find it really peaceful here,’ Padma said. 

She understood, probably more than anyone else in the room. Sure, they’d been on different sides, but underneath that was the experience of war that different? 

Draco nodded shortly, his eyes sliding away again. 

‘Peace would be a welcome change.’

* * *

Later that week, Padma had a day off to study, so she packed her things and went out to the western paddock, knowing Charlie was working with an ironbelly there.

Padma settled herself on the grassy knoll overlooking the paddock. She cast a quick warming spell, even as she was wrapped in the fur-lined cloak Parvati had given her the day she left Britain. January in Romania was certainly a chilly affair, the temperatures solidly below-freezing and with snow often dusting the ground. 

Pulling out her copy of  _ Hempstock’s Advanced Dragonology _ from her bag, Padma cast a look down to the paddock. Even from this distance she could easily pick Charlie out from the other handlers, not just because of his red hair but also his solid, muscled figure and his unexpectedly graceful countenance. He stood next to another handler – Razvan, perhaps? – and they appeared to be chatting happily while waiting for the dragon to appear. 

A roar of fire and a tornado of wings later and the furious Ukranian Ironbelly came rushing into the paddock. Charlie had his wand out instantly, standing side by side with Razvan as they faced off against the beast. 

Three other handler pairs approached the dragon from other angles and together they started to wrangle it towards the enclosure. 

Padma saw a flash of familiar platinum blond hair and recognised one of the other handlers as being Draco. He was just as graceful as Charlie, but lithe and delicate where Charlie was all broadness and muscles. 

Forcing her eyes away from watching Draco Malfoy any longer, Padma opened her book on her knees. She paused briefly before starting to read to dig in her bag for the thermos of tea Charlie had made for her that morning. Filling up a mug and taking a grateful sip, she started reading the chapter on the internal flame-sac and the dragon’s ability to breathe fire. 

She was so engrossed in studying it took a moment or so for her to realise there was more of a commotion than usual down in the paddock. She looked up from her book just in time to see the ironbelly spin around, one of the handler pairs no longer securing the dragon in place, and the great, pointed tail striking Charlie dead in the chest. 

Padma was on her feet and running down the hill before Charlie hit the ground. He fell heavily, straight onto his back, and the other handlers shouted urgently, their voices echoing in the wind. 

Razvan was on his knees beside Charlie as the two other handler pairs shot desperate Stunning spells at the furious dragon. From the other side of the dragon, Padma could just make out Draco with his back turned to them, stalking away towards the treeline, as his partner shouted and gestured angrily at his back, his hands waving towards Charlie. 

Skidding to a halt beside Charlie, Padma dropped to her knees next to Razvan. Relief flooded through her body as Charlie’s blue eyes fluttered open and he gave a weak smile when he saw Padma.

‘I’ve got this, you go and help them,’ Padma said to Razvan. 

The head dragonologist gave her a look of reservation, as if torn between staying with Charlie and wanting to help the other handlers. A column of fire from the ironbelly’s jaws shot fifty feet into the air with an ominous rumble, making Razvan’s mind up for him. As he jumped to his feet, wand already aimed at the beast, Padma turned back to Charlie.

‘Charlie,’ she said, willing her voice to stay calm. ‘Can you tell me your full name?’

Charlie gave her a bemused look. ‘Charles Fabian Weasley,’ he said with a false pomp that would have earned him a scowl if Padma wasn’t so worried about him. 

‘And how many fingers am I holding up?’ She asked, waving three fingers in his face. 

He reached up and batted them out of the way. ‘Three.’

‘And do you know where you are?’

This time he actually rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, Healer Patil,’ he teased. ‘I’m lying in the middle of the western paddock of the Romanian Dragon Reserve, having very recently been knocked over by an angry Ukranian Ironbelly during what was supposed to be a routine prep for transport.’ Charlie slowly sat up, letting Padma help him. ‘I’m fine, Padma, honestly. I’ve had worse here.’

Padma closed her eyes briefly, vowing never to ask what worse could be. Instead she looked over her shoulder where the handlers had just about gotten the dragon under control once again. 

‘Thank Merlin you’re okay,’ she murmured, reaching forward to kiss his temple. Charlie’s hand came up to hold her head close to his for a beat. ‘I’m still going to make you go to Saint Theodora’s for a check up, so prepare yourself for that.’ As Charlie groaned, Padma nodded towards the dragon. ‘What on earth happened?’

Charlie frowned and rubbed his chest, wincing slightly and making Padma more determined to force him to the hospital. She cast a surreptitious diagnosis charm as he looked over to the dragon, now fast asleep in a curled heap in the paddock. The diagnosis charm flashed a dull red: sure enough, bruising to the sternum and several cracked ribs. No internal bleeding though; he would be fine, if in pain, for a few days. 

‘I’m not really sure,’ Charlie was saying now, as a few of the handlers started to hurry back towards them. ‘I think one of the pairs lost control?’ 

Razvan, Gabriel and Estella, one of the other junior handlers, arrived at that moment.

‘It was that bloody Malfoy kid’s fault!’ Gabriel said angrily, overhearing Charlie’s speculation and waving in the direction of the forest. ‘Went all still and quiet, dropped his casting, and next moment she was free,’ he hissed, jerking his head in the direction of the sleeping dragon. ‘He pissed off into the forest, didn’t even bother to help us get her back under control.’

Razvan dropped back down besides Padma and Charlie as Gabriel’s revelation sunk in. 

‘How is he?’ Razvan asked, concern clear in his voice. Charlie grinned and gave him a gentle punch to the arm. 

‘I’m absolutely fine,’ Charlie insisted, and Padma turned to Razvan.

‘Some bad brushing, a couple of broken ribs, but I think he’ll be fine in a few days. I want to get him to Saint Theodora’s just to be sure,’ she added. ‘My specialism is dragons after all, not wizards, and even then I’m only a trainee.’

Razvan was already nodding, turning to Gabriel. ‘Me and Padma will take Charlie to the hospital. Gabriel, you’re in charge of the ironbelly mission.’ Gabriel nodded solemnly and Razvan turned to Estella. ‘Stella, will you find Cristina and let her know what happened? She’s in charge until I return.’

Estella nodded as well, and as they both turned away to follow their orders, Padma laid her hand on Razvan’s arm. 

‘Actually, do you think you can manage Charlie alone?’ Padma asked, reaching out to take Charlie’s hand as she spoke. 

Razvan gave her a questioning look, but she wasn’t sure how to even explain what she was feeling. Call it an instinct, developed to acuteness after living through Hogwarts during the Second Wizarding War. ‘I just think someone should check on Draco, and I am the person he knows best here,’ she added. 

She held her breath, waiting for Charlie to protest, but he just gave her a gentle squeeze of her hand, as if in understanding. 

Razvan watched her with interest, but when Charlie made no opposition, he sighed. 

‘Sure, I can handle Charlie. It’s not as if this is the first trip we’ve made to the hospital together, eh friend?’ Razvan added with a laugh, and he knelt down next to Charlie, gripping his arm tightly. ‘The other handlers will be pissed off with Malfoy,’ Razvan added quietly. ‘Try and get him home without being seen, okay?’

Padma nodded in understanding and leaned down to kiss Charlie gently.

‘I’ll come and see you soon,’ she promised, and Charlie smiled up at her. 

Padma released his hand and took a step back, watching as Razvan raised his wand and Apparated both of them away. 

When they were gone, Padma turned to the forest beyond. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her body, and made her way into the darkness of the trees.


	6. The Peruvian Vipertooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padma quickly gave herself a mental shake. Draco was clearly distressed, and despite what hard-hearted front he may have put on at Hogwarts, she wasn’t going to allow him to sit here in the dirt alone.
> 
> ‘Draco?’ she said quietly, more to announce her arrival than anything. 
> 
> Sure enough, Padma saw Draco tense his shoulders, as if unaware of her presence until then. She took a step closer but he didn’t look up.
> 
> ‘Go away, Patil,’ Draco snapped, his voice muffled against his hands. 
> 
> Padma ignored him, crouching down next to him instead. ‘Draco, what is it?’ She asked, keeping her voice soft. 
> 
> To her dismay, Draco gave a stifled sob, and she reached out and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.
> 
> ‘I’m not going anywhere, Draco.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: this chapter has references to torture, flashbacks and PTSD.

The woods behind the western paddock were as dense and tangled as the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Padma was sure the trees here were filled with just as many beasts, both magical and mundane. 

She’d never ventured into the Forest beyond her Care of Magical Creatures lessons, but she’d heard the stories of centaurs, werewolves, acromantula and worse from her classmates. 

Padma put those stories out of her mind as she pushed through the first layer of trees, wand raised high just in case. She also tried not to dwell on thoughts of Charlie, lying on a bed in hospital in pain, trusting him for now to Razvan and the Healers of Saint Theodora’s.

A low bellow came from deeper in the trees, making Padma jump and spin in alarm, but no monster rushed her from the dark. She pulled her cloak tighter, even though deep down she knew the shiver that ran through her body wasn’t from the cold. 

She glanced around the gloom again, wondering whether it was safe to call Draco’s name, when she spotted a flash of pale blond hair just ahead of her. Lowering her wand, she hurried over and found him.

He was sitting on the cold ground, at the base of a winter-bare tree, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his hands. Padma hesitated as she approached, wondering if she should say anything at all. Maybe she should turn away, and leave Draco to his guilt?

Padma quickly gave herself a mental shake. Draco was clearly distressed, and despite what hard-hearted front he may have put on at Hogwarts, she wasn’t going to allow him to sit here in the dirt alone.

‘Draco?’ she said quietly, more to announce her arrival than anything. 

Sure enough, Padma saw Draco tense his shoulders, as if unaware of her presence until then. She took a step closer but he didn’t look up.

‘Go away, Patil,’ Draco snapped, his voice muffled against his hands. 

Padma ignored him, crouching down next to him instead. ‘Draco, what is it?’ She asked, keeping her voice soft. 

This didn’t feel like a reaction to Charlie being injured - in fact Padma wasn’t even sure if Draco had _seen_ Charlie get injured, he seemed to be on his way to the forest long before the ironbelly broke free. To her dismay, Draco gave a stifled sob, and she reached out and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m not going anywhere, Draco.’ 

He took a deep, shaky breath, and finally lowered his hands and looked up at her with haunted silver eyes.

‘Is Weasley okay?’ Draco asked, and Padma nodded. He must have noticed the accident after all.

‘He’s on his way to hospital, but he’ll be fine. Nothing that a good dose of Skele-Gro won’t fix.’

Draco gave her a pained look. ‘I never meant for him to get hurt,’ he started, guilt colouring his cheeks. ‘I didn’t do it on purpose…’ he muttered now, looking down again. 

‘What happened?’ Padma asked, feeling helpless. When she was examining an injured dragon, Padma knew what she was doing, but a human being in emotional turmoil was another matter entirely.

Draco propelled himself to his feet, leaving Padma kneeling alone on the ground. He stalked a few paces away, his back to her, and then turned back just as she was back on her feet.

‘You know the standard procedure for getting a dragon that size under control?’ Draco asked, raking a hand through his pale hair. 

Padma had never seen Draco so on edge before, but he continued talking, not giving her a chance to respond. ‘Simultaneous Stunning spells, aimed at the face. With eight Handlers, that’s usually enough to put a dragon as big as an ironbelly under.’ 

Padma nodded along. She had been briefed on the procedure before, even if she’d never had to use it herself. But it seemed important for Draco to tell the whole story, to get everything out he needed to, so she let him speak. He was pacing again now, back and forth on the frozen ground. 

‘It was just as Razvan gave the count down signal,’ Draco was muttering, as if talking to himself. ‘Our wands were raised, we were ready with the spells, and then Gabriel-’ Draco paused, and when he looked at Padma she gasped at the raw pain in his eyes. ‘Gabriel said-’ he tried again, his hand back in his hair. 

Padma saw Draco’s fingers tense and realised he’d started to pull at the roots. Slowly moving forward, she reached up and gently eased his hand away, keeping hold of it so he couldn’t hurt himself any more.

‘What did Gabriel say, Draco?’ Padma asked softly, not breaking eye contact with him. 

To her horror, his silver eyes, usually so cool and calm, started to sparkle with unshed tears. 

He parted his lips to speak.

‘ _Brace yourself, my little dragon._ ’

Draco’s voice was low, a feeble whisper in the frozen forest. 

The five small words trembled from his mouth, and as soon as he spoke them Draco collapsed back to his knees, holding on to Padma as he did. He grasped at her like a drowning man and pulled her down with him.

‘It’s what - _she_ used to say,’ Draco whispered desperately to Padma, his silver eyes pleading as the tears started to fall. ‘My aunt Bel-’ a sob wracked his body. ‘My aunt Bellatrix. It’s what she used to say to me. Just before she tortured me.’ With that he buried his face against her fur cloak and started to sob. 

Padma wrapped her arms around his shaking body, letting him cry against her. Inside, her heart was blazing with furious anger.

She knew about Bellatrix Lestrange, of course. She’d heard the rumours of what had happened to Harry and the others down in the Ministry in fourth year. She knew Bellatrix had tortured Hermione in Draco’s own home during the war, while Draco was forced to watch, if the stories were true. And Padma had been there, in the final battle. She saw Bellatrix try to kill Ginny Weasley, and saw her killed by Ginny’s mother instead. 

But Padma had never considered what it must have been like for Draco, living under the same roof as Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters. To say nothing of Voldemort himself. 

Padma stayed silent and kept a firm hold on Draco, letting his sobs gradually subside until he was able to speak again. 

‘She said learning to withstand the Cruciatus would make me a better soldier,’ Draco finally whispered. ‘That being able to uphold Occlumency under torture would make me better serve the Dark Lord. She - she told me if I couldn’t withstand it myself, she’d use the curse on my mother and make me watch that instead. To build _character_.’ 

Padma held on to him a little bit tighter, letting Draco curl further into her. 

‘Draco,’ Padma said, keeping her voice as calm as she could despite shaking with rage inside at the treatment of Draco by his own family. ‘Do you know much about the Peruvian Vipertooth?’ 

Draco gave a silent, shaky shrug in her arms, which, knowing him, could mean anything from having never heard of it to being the world’s foremost expert. 

Padma continued regardless. 

‘We have an injured vipertooth coming in next week so Hestia’s been making me read up on them. They’re the smallest dragon in the world. They’re also one of the fiercest.’ Draco stilled slightly in her arms, and she knew he was listening. ‘Vipertooths will fight to the death to protect their family groups. I’ve read accounts of them surviving terrible things to defend their babies.’ 

Draco was quiet, but his breathing had started to even out. 

‘You’re fierce, Draco,’ she whispered into his hair. ‘You’ve survived terrible things to protect your loved ones. And like the vipertooth, you _will_ survive this.’

* * *

When Draco was calm enough to walk, Padma got him back to his tent and settled him in bed with a draught of Dreamless Sleep. 

With Draco’s eyes finally fluttering shut, Padma Apparated to Saint Theodora’s. Razvan was still there, sitting at Charlie’s side, as they shared a bunch of grapes and laughed together. 

Padma tried her best not to wince at the sight of Charlie sitting topless in bed as she walked in, his torso wrapped in thick white bandages with a faint mottling of a purple bruise at the edges of the white. Charlie must have caught her grimace, however, as he gave her a gentle smile and reached a hand out for her. 

She approached the bed, sitting carefully on the edge of the mattress and leaning down to kiss Charlie’s brow. 

‘How are you feeling?’ she asked, and Razvan gave a short laugh.

‘It will take more than an angry ironbelly to take our Charlie down.’ 

Charlie gave Padma a rueful grin. ‘Not like they haven’t tried before,’ he said regretfully. ‘But Razvan’s right, the dragons aren’t going to get me today. I’ve been dosed with Skele-Gro and put on bedrest for two days.’ 

‘Good,’ Padma said, closing her hand over his. 

Razvan cleared his throat gently and got to his feet. ‘Now that Padma is here to nurse you, I will return to the reserve,’ Razvan said, and Charlie threw him a grateful smile. ‘You both take as long as is needed, okay?’

‘Thanks, Razvan,’ they said as one, and he gave them a small wave and slipped from the room. When he had gone, Charlie gave Padma a searching look, his blue eyes serious.

‘Did you find Draco?’ He asked, and Padma nodded.

‘I did. He’s okay,’ she said, then hesitated. 

She wasn’t sure if she was really able to say what Draco had admitted to her. It felt like a betrayal of his trust. Charlie must have caught her hesitation, because he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

‘You don’t have to tell me what happened,’ he said. ‘As long as I know he’s okay.’

Padma leaned in to kiss him, careful not to nudge his chest. ‘You’re a good man, Charlie Weasley,’ she said when she broke away. ‘Have I ever told you that before?’ 

He smiled, starting to look a bit tired, and gestured for her to join him on the bed. 

‘Charlie, I don’t think-’ she started to protest, but he pulled back the bedsheets and waited patiently. 

Padma sighed and gingerly climbed up next to him, trying not to brush against his injured skin. All for nothing: as soon as she was settled up on the mattress, Charlie wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his chest even as he winced a little in pain. 

‘You know I’ll get better much faster with you here,’ he insisted, and Padma smiled to herself and relaxed in his arms. If it made both of them feel better, where was the harm?

* * *

The nurse who found them entwined next morning clearly thought otherwise. She woke them up with a loud tut and gently pulled Padma out of bed, shaking her head as she gave Charlie a check up. He disarmed her with his charming smile and broken Romanian, managing to finally make her smile as she checked off his chart.

‘Okay, Mister Weasley,’ she said, her English impeccable, a rough contrast to his Romanian. ‘I will send you home with some more Skele-Gro. I want you to take some more tonight, and rest up for a week. _No dragons_ ,’ she finished, wagging her fingers sternly at him. 

Charlie sighed dramatically. ‘No dragons,’ he agreed glumly, and the nurse rewarded him with a dazzling smile.

* * *

Padma Apparated herself and Charlie home later that morning, and made him go straight back to bed, much to Charlie’s disgust. The other dragon handlers all came in during the day to see Charlie and wish him well, dropping off handmade cards and chocolate frogs and other small get well soon gifts.

Well, almost all the other dragon handlers.

One certain silver-eyed, blond-haired wizard was conspicuous only in his absence. 

It was three days before Draco hesitantly knocked on the door to Charlie’s tent, giving Padma a small grimace in place of a smile when she answered. 

‘Can I see him?’ was all Draco said, and Padma nodded and took a step back, waving Draco in. 

Charlie had been up and about - slowly and carefully - since the day before. Padma was keeping the tent at a constant heat, not wanting Charlie to be shivering when his ribs were healing, which had the rather pleasant side-effect of Charlie wandering around the tent topless for the most part. He came in from the bedroom now, the purple bruising on his ribs and chest fading, his muscles flexing beneath his skin.

‘Draco!’ Charlie called out happily as he approached them. 

Padma noticed Draco’s eyes rake up and down Charlie’s body and she could have sworn he swallowed heavily before speaking. 

‘Charlie, I just wanted to say - I mean, I’m sorry. For what happened. I never meant for anyone to get hurt…’ Draco broke off and looked away. ‘I’m not sure if Patil told you what happened-’ Draco broke off as Charlie shook his head.

‘Padma just said she checked on you and you were safe,’ Charlie explained, and Draco nodded and gave Padma a grateful look. 

‘Well, it was still my fault,’ Draco said, sounding angry. ‘I was weak. My aunt Bellatrix-’ Draco stopped, took a deep breath, and carried on. ‘My aunt Bellatrix tortured me during the war. To make me stronger,’ he bit out, his eyes flashing. ‘I had a flashback in the paddock. It - I haven’t had one for a while, and it caught me by surprise. I had to get away, and I didn’t even think about anyone getting hurt. I’m sorry, Weasley-’ but before Draco could finish his apology, his voice choked and he fell silent. 

Padma stood by helplessly as Draco spun to march away, but before he could get two steps Charlie had crossed the distance towards him. Ignoring Draco’s protests, Charlie wrapped him in a bear hug, holding him close to his broad chest. 

Padma saw Draco feebly fight against Charlie’s grip, but he gave up the instant Charlie shushed him and smoothed his silver-blonde hair. She could just make out Charlie whispering soothing words to Draco, and Draco’s entire body stiffened like an angry kneazle before collapsing against Charlie, his face buried against Charlie’s chest.

Padma took a hesitant step forward towards them, Draco’s sobs tearing at her heart. Charlie was resting his cheek against Draco’s hair, holding him tight, and Padma took another step forward, pressing herself against Draco’s back and wrapping her arms around them both. 

She didn’t say anything. She didn’t think Draco needed words from either of them. Just support, unwavering and non judgemental.

From the way Draco sighed shakily and relaxed into their combined embrace, Padma suspected her instincts were correct.


	7. The Hungarian Horntail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie went to the entrance of his tent to let Draco in, pulling him into an unapologetic bear hug. Padma watched with interest as Draco closed his eyes and let himself be thumped on the back.
> 
> ‘Good to see you, mate,’ Charlie said now, finally releasing Draco. 
> 
> Draco seemed in no hurry to be released, stepping back slowly and giving Charlie a small smile. 
> 
> ‘Thanks for inviting me,’ Draco said, his voice quiet in the tent. He turned his gaze to Padma, his eyes flickering cautiously. ‘Padma,’ he said in greeting. 
> 
> Padma lay her wooden spoon on the side, following Charlie’s lead and giving Draco a hug. He stiffened in surprise at first, but quickly relaxed into her embrace. Padma closed her eyes and breathed deeply, relishing the comforting scent of him, something spicy and exotic. 
> 
> A moment later Draco shifted awkwardly in her embrace and she sprang away like the touch of him burned her, realising she had been lingering in the arms of another man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up! 🔥

The next day, as if experiencing deja vu, Draco arrived back at Charlie’s tent. 

This time Draco wouldn’t look either of them in the eye, just stared at the ground and awkwardly raked a hand through his hair - the same hair Padma found herself daydreaming more and more about running her own fingers through, to see if it was as soft as it looked. 

‘I, er,’ Draco started, sounding unsure and nervous. ‘I just wanted to apologise. Again. You know, for the other day.’ He finally looked up, and his stormy grey eyes were hard and direct, as if challenging them to make fun of him. 

‘You don’t have to apologise, Draco,’ Padma said, her heart aching again for him. 

Now she’d had so much insight into Draco’s home life and experiences during the war, she found herself feeling guilty for ever thinking he was a prat back in Hogwarts. 

Despite the money and opulence of the Malfoy family, anyone would have struggled growing up in such a bleak, unloving environment. What kind of home made a young man think he needed to apologise for showing emotion and struggle to his friends?

Charlie was clearly thinking the same thing, because as Draco’s expression shut down further - Padma was sure that was a sign he was engaging in Occlumency - Charlie dropped Padma’s hand and took a step forward. He reached out for Draco, cautiously, as one would a nervous Granian. Draco flinched but didn’t cower away, and Charlie gently brushed his cheek with his fingertips. 

‘You can be vulnerable around us, Draco,’ Charlie said now, his voice soft. ‘You’re allowed to show pain. We’ll never think less of you for it.’ 

Draco’s gaze slid from Charlie to Padma, standing behind his shoulder. His eyes seemed desperate for something, for some assurance from her, and Padma moved forward, reaching to take Draco’s hand in hers. 

‘Charlie’s right, Draco. We’ll always be here for you, whenever you need us.’ 

For a moment Draco’s eyes lit up, the storm clouds lifting to show the silvery light beyond, but a second later they’d snapped shut again. Padma wondered if the echoing voice of his aunt Bellatrix was berating Draco in his mind even now. 

‘Thanks,’ Draco said stiffly, dropping backwards and away from their touches. ‘But I don’t need to be vulnerable.’ 

With that, Draco turned and marched out of Charlie’s tent, leaving Charlie and Padma standing side by side in silence. 

‘I’ve rarely seen anything in so much pain before,’ Charlie admitted, his voice tense and, Padma suspected, close to breaking. ‘And I’ve seen some terrible cases of abuse in my years as a dragonologist.’

‘I can’t imagine being in a family that would let their child go through such things and not lift a finger to help. Dark Lord or no Dark Lord,’ Padma agreed, trying - and failing - to imagine Parvati standing by and letting Padma be tortured, or Molly Weasley not doing absolutely anything in her power to protect any one of her children. 

‘We just have to be here for him,’ Charlie sighed. 

‘Even at his most difficult. _Especially_ at his most difficult. When he’s in the most pain.’ Padma spoke with a certainty to her words. 

She wasn’t quite sure what was happening between the three of them, what this strange feeling curling through her stomach and into her heart was, but she knew one thing. 

Draco was a part of them now, and they would not let him suffer alone.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, after a long day working with Hestia to treat a grouchy Welsh green with conjunctivitis, when Padma walked into Charlie’s tent. 

To be honest by now it was more like both of theirs, with most of Padma’s belongings and furniture moved in and her own tent largely abandoned. It was an explosion of colour and warmth and coziness, all fires and fairy lights and blue and red and gold. 

It was home. 

Charlie was already done for the day, showered and dressed in shabby jeans and a thick woollen jumper. When Padma walked through the door, Charlie flashed Padma a guilty look and bundled her up in his arms, dropping sweet little kisses across her face.

‘Charlie,’ Padma said warningly, trying not to melt in his embrace like she was always so tempted to do when she was in his arms. ‘What have you done?’

‘Nothing!’ Charlie protested, pulling back from her just far enough to look at her with wide, innocent blue eyes. ‘Much,’ he amended feebly. Padma raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed and dropped his innocent routine. ‘Okay, look, I invited Draco along tonight for hot chocolate.’ 

Padma hid a smile. 

She and Charlie had developed a Friday night tradition over the freezing winter months in Romania of making a batch of rich hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and marshmallows, and snuggling up on the sofa together. 

Ever since Charlie’s accident, Padma, Charlie and Draco had been getting slowly closer, but this would be the first time Draco joined them for a purely social visit. 

‘That’s very kind of you, Charlie,’ Padma said with a small smile. ‘I’ll make up some extra chocolate.’

Charlie gave her a grateful look and enveloped her in another hug, dropping a kiss on her hair. 

Padma showered and changed herself, relishing the feel of not being covered in dried mud and grass stains and sooty marks. Draco turned up half an hour later, while Charlie and Padma were laughing at the hot plate as Padma stirred a big pan of hot chocolate and Charlie emptied a package of marshmallows into a bowl.

Charlie went to the entrance of his tent to let Draco in, pulling him into an unapologetic bear hug. Padma watched with interest as Draco closed his eyes and let himself be thumped on the back.

‘Good to see you, mate,’ Charlie said now, finally releasing Draco. 

Draco seemed in no hurry to be released, stepping back slowly and giving Charlie a small smile. 

‘Thanks for inviting me,’ Draco said, his voice quiet in the tent. He turned his gaze to Padma, his eyes flickering cautiously. ‘Padma,’ he said in greeting. 

Padma lay her wooden spoon on the side, following Charlie’s lead and giving Draco a hug. He stiffened in surprise at first, but quickly relaxed into her embrace. Padma closed her eyes and breathed deeply, relishing the comforting scent of him, something spicy and exotic. 

A moment later Draco shifted awkwardly in her embrace and she sprang away like the touch of him burned her, realising she had been lingering in the arms of another man. 

Draco gave her a bemused look, but Charlie’s expression was one of careful consideration. Padma hurriedly turned back to her pan of hot chocolate, frantically ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks and the fluttering of her heart. 

Charlie led Draco to the sofa, sitting down together as Padma poured out the hot chocolate, adding whipped cream and stacks of marshmallows to each cup. With a swish of her wand, the mugs levitated behind her and she joined the boys on the sofa. 

Draco sat in the middle. He made a move to slide across so Padma could sit next to Charlie, but Charlie placed a gentle hand on Draco’s knee. 

‘Stay there,’ Charlie said, firmly but softly. Padma sat down beside Draco before he could protest, sandwiching him in.

‘So, how was the work with the horntail today?’ Padma asked, getting comfortable against Draco and cradling her mug with both hands, enjoying the warmth that seeped through her palms. She’d been dying to hear about their trip, but thought if she kept from asking until Draco joined them she could avoid any awkward silences. It seemed the right thing to have done, as Draco’s entire countenance lit up. 

‘Oh, it was remarkable,’ he said with a smile, leaning back into the battered cushions of the sofa. From his other side Charlie was smiling the same smile he always got when someone in his earshot was excited about dragons. ‘Did you know they can fly faster than the newest Firebolt model?’ 

‘Always slightly terrifying when the fastest broom in the reserve shed is a Cleansweep Seven,’ Charlie said with a rueful laugh, making Draco flash a smile in his direction. 

Conversation flowed freely between the three of them, their mugs of hot chocolate soon finished and magicked away to be cleaned. 

Padma wasn’t quite sure how it happened. 

One minute the three of them were sitting and chatting, the next Charlie had his hands on Draco’s jaw and was kissing him, hard and with intent. 

Not a friendly peck, but a full on, passionate kiss. 

Padma saw Draco gasp and open his mouth willingly beneath Charlie’s, his own hands settling against Charlie’s thick jumper, fingers curling in the rust-coloured wool. 

The reluctant, rational part of Padma’s brain idly suggested that maybe she should be angry, or jealous, or have at least _some_ kind of negative reaction at this display of affection in front of her; of her boyfriend kissing another man.

The louder, more insistent, emotional part of her brain seemed to purr in delight, drowning out any argument from the logical brain. Padma felt a coil of heat curl in her core, and when Charlie and Draco slowly pulled apart, Charlie’s eyes sliding to hers with something akin to panic flashing in the blue, Padma let her emotional brain take over. 

As Charlie opened his mouth to - well, Padma wasn’t sure, but she suspected an apology was about to tumble from his lips - and Draco slowly turned to look at her with apprehension in his eyes, Padma didn’t think twice. 

She mirrored Charlie’s actions, gently grasping Draco’s jaw in her hands, and leaned forward so her lips brushed against his. 

Draco tasted of chocolate and Charlie, his lips soft and yielding against hers. As he had with Charlie, Draco’s mouth opened beneath Padma’s, letting her claim him completely. She felt his fingers stroke her hair, and she swallowed a tiny groan that escaped his throat. 

When Padma reluctantly pulled away, Draco’s lips chasing hers, she was breathless and hot. The pink flush on Draco’s cheekbones and the glittering of his eyes suggested he was feeling the same effects. As they watched each other cautiously, Charlie softly cleared his throat from Draco’s other side.

‘Well,’ Charlie said, his voice curious. ‘That was…’

‘Unexpected?’ Draco suggested.

‘Unplanned?’ Padma added, her mouth watering as Draco bit his lower lip, marking the perfect pink with a red flush.

‘Fucking hot, I was going to say,’ Charlie finished with a growl. 

Draco cast a look over his shoulder at Charlie, and Charlie stroked Draco’s hair back from his forehead. 

Padma’s throat was dry when she tried to reply, her core clenching again as Draco pressed into Charlie’s touch. 

‘We could…’ she started, and both Charlie and Draco turned to regard her, their eyes twin lights of hunger and hope. She cleared her throat. ‘We could take this to the bedroom,’ she finished, her voice quiet, then felt a blush rise on her cheeks at how forward she sounded. ‘What I mean is, I wouldn’t _mind_ , if we all wanted to take this further,’ she amended hastily, waving a hand to the three of them. 

Charlie was looking at her with an expression of tenderness, and Padma relaxed under his gaze, knowing he felt the same as her. They both turned to look at Draco instead.

‘Draco?’ Charlie said, his voice and his gaze gentle. ‘Only if you absolutely want to, of course.’

Draco looked from Charlie to Padma, and Padma could see the conflict in his eyes.

‘I - are you both sure about this?’ Draco asked, and Padma reached out to take his hand in hers. ‘The last thing I want is to come between you both.’

Padma squeezed his hand reassuringly as Charlie laughed a low, sexy laugh and brushed his lips against Draco’s ear. Draco’s eyes fluttered shut as Charlie mock-whispered to him.

‘I think you coming between us is _exactly_ what we want, actually.’

Padma felt the curl of heat blossom inside her even further at Charlie’s words, and when Draco’s eyes flew open and she saw the lust and desire flash in his gaze she knew that he wanted this as much as they did. 

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Padma got to her feet and walked towards the bedroom. When she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder to see Charlie and Draco watching her, Charlie’s hand on Draco’s thigh, Draco leaning into Charlie’s body. 

Padma flashed them a cheeky smile. ‘You boys coming?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming next chapter 😏


	8. The Chinese Fireball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I never imagined this could happen,’ Draco whispered against Padma's ear, and kissed her neck as Charlie shuffled back up and joined them. 
> 
> ‘I dreamed it once,’ Charlie admitted, stroking Padma’s thigh as he spoke, sending shivers up her spine. 
> 
> ‘Well let’s see if the dream matches up to the reality,’ Padma said with a grin, hooking her fingers in the waistband of Draco’s underwear and finally stripping him completely naked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is basically NSFW 🙈if that's not your thing you can happily skip this chapter and wait for next week's update instead! 💖

Of course Draco and Charlie followed her, falling onto the bed with Padma in a delicious tangle of limbs. 

Padma turned to Draco, pushing him back down onto the mattress and straddling him so she could kiss him again, slower and less frantic this time. She bore her weight on one hand, using the other to brush back Draco’s soft hair. 

His hands stroked along her waist, and a moment later Padma felt a familiar heat behind her and Charlie’s hands ran up along her thighs and over her arse. With both of their hands on her, Padma’s lust went into overdrive, her entire body buzzing with excitement. 

Breaking the kiss and rolling off Draco, she started to unbutton his shirt. Charlie clearly had the same idea, settling on Draco’s other side and reaching for his belt. Draco groaned between them, his eyes fluttering shut as Padma undid the last button on his shirt and ran her hands along his chest, finding alabaster skin and dozens of raised, slashing scars she knew hadn’t come from any dragon. 

She didn’t ask, instead pushing his shirt off his shoulders as he propped himself up. She dropped a kiss on his chest as she did. With Draco finally free of his shirt, Charlie gripped hold of his trousers and pulled them off as well. Dressed only in his tight black boxers, Draco wrapped his arms around Padma. 

‘I never imagined this could happen,’ Draco whispered against her ear, and kissed her neck as Charlie shuffled back up and joined them. 

‘I dreamed it once,’ Charlie admitted, stroking Padma’s thigh as he spoke, sending shivers up her spine. 

‘Well let’s see if the dream matches up to the reality,’ Padma said with a grin, hooking her fingers in the waistband of Draco’s underwear and finally stripping him completely naked. 

There was no other word for it: Draco was beautiful. Like a piece of art; a Renaissance sculpture come to life. 

Padma trailed her fingers along his long, lithe thighs, as Charlie moved up to his side and pressed a kiss against his chest, his own hands smoothing over Draco’s stomach. Draco was already hard, his dick as long and elegant and hard as his body, and when Charlie looked up at Padma she could see his eyes had darkened. 

Having Draco naked before them seemed to spur Charlie on, as he undressed Padma quicker than ever before, shedding his own clothes just as fast while Draco helped both of them. 

When all three of them were naked, a glorious tangle of limbs, bronze and freckled and pale against each other, Charlie took control. 

He sat up and pulled Draco back against him, so he was lying back on the mattress with his head against Charlie’s belly. Charlie reached down to gently grip Draco’s jaw, holding him in place, and looked up and gave Padma a wicked grin. 

‘He’s all yours, sweetheart,’ Charlie growled as Draco whimpered, his eyes narrowed and his pupils blown with lust. 

Padma knew exactly what she wanted to do with a naked, eager Draco Malfoy. 

She climbed between his legs, leaning her head down to give his straining cock a long, teasing lick. Draco squirmed below her as she lapped up the precome that leaked from him, but she then moved further up, kissing his flat stomach and trying not to grin at his whine of frustration. 

She kissed her way all the way up his beautifully defined body, running her fingers over his scars and enjoying the taste of his skin. Knowing Charlie was watching her, stroking Draco’s hair as he held him against his body, only made the coil of lust inside her tighten more. When she reached Draco’s face, her lips hovering over his, she licked his lips and enjoyed his groan against her mouth. 

‘Do you want to make me come, Draco?’ she whispered against his lips, and Draco nodded desperately. ‘Good boy,’ Padma smiled, kissing him again as Charlie’s fingers tightened in Draco’s hair. 

Pulling away, she climbed forward so her thighs straddled Draco’s face, reaching up to use Charlie’s broad shoulders to steady herself as she lowered herself onto Draco’s mouth. Immediately his tongue flickered out to taste her, hot and hard. Padma couldn’t help gasping, and Charlie looked up at her with desire in his eyes. 

‘Fuck,’ Charlie managed to mutter, as Padma settled herself deeper onto Draco’s mouth. Draco’s hands came up to Padma’s thighs, and he grabbed hold of her arse and held her closer onto him, helping her fuck herself against his mouth. 

It was almost too much. Her clit was so sensitive as she ground herself against him that every nerve in her body tingled. Charlie released one of his hands from Draco’s hair, reaching up instead to cup one of Padma’s breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

‘Gods, Charlie,’ she groaned, jerking against Draco’s mouth. 

Draco hardened his tongue against her clit, making her groan again as she felt her orgasm chase through her veins like dragon’s fire, burning and molten. 

Charlie caught her as her legs gave way, while Draco’s grip on her tightened and he licked her steadily through the aftershocks. Suspended between them she felt like she was whole, like everything was right with her world. 

When everything got too sensitive and she reared up on her knees to avoid Draco’s talented tongue, Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her easily off Draco, settling her down next to him on the sheets. Draco smiled dazedly at her, his lips slick with her come. She reached for him, wanting to feel his lips against hers again. Before she could kiss him, however, Charlie pulled her away again. 

‘Hold on, sweetheart,’ he chastised her gently. ‘I want to taste your cunt on his mouth first.’

Draco and Padma gave twin groans as Charlie pushed himself against Draco, Charlie’s mouth connecting with his with a passionate urgency. 

Despite having come only moments before, watching the two of them together - their mouths open, their hands roaming eagerly over each other’s bodies - made Padma press her thighs together in an attempt to ease some of the ache that was building there already. 

As Charlie rolled Draco over onto his back, their cocks pressed together, Padma saw Charlie reach between them and wrap his large hand around both of their dicks. 

Draco whimpered, the sound muffled against Charlie’s mouth, and Padma gave up trying to stay controlled. Instead she let her fingers trail down between her thighs, settling herself back against the pillows as she watched Charlie and Draco kiss and rut against each other, Charlie wanking them both off. She traced the tip of one finger over her still-sensitive clit, drawing a sharp breath in at the sensation, and instead sank her finger into her cunt. 

She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the pillows, as she slid a second finger inside her. It felt good, but not as good as when Charlie fucked her with his thick fingers. She canted her hips, letting her thighs fall open and her fingers sink deeper. 

For a brief moment she imagined Draco’s fingers deep inside her instead. They were long and elegant, like a pianist’s, and she had spent several nights daydreaming about them pleasuring her even before tonight had happened. 

Her body started to heat up again, the delicious pressure building, and when she opened her eyes again to watch Draco and Charlie together, she found they had stopped kissing and were instead watching her with wide, lust-filled eyes. 

‘You’re fucking gorgeous,’ Draco said, his voice tinged with awe, as he dragged his eyes from her cunt to her face. Her hips jerked against her fingers of their own accord at his adoring silver gaze, then he looked up to Charlie who had turned his gaze from Padma back to Draco. ‘You’re both gorgeous,’ Draco added, lying back against the pillow as Charlie leaned down and claimed his mouth once again. 

A moment later Charlie released his and Draco’s dicks, ignoring Draco’s whine of protest, and sat up, legs in front of him, pulling Draco back against him. Padma crawled up to join them, kneeling in between their legs and giving Draco a slow, sweet kiss.

‘Draco,’ Charlie murmured, and Padma pulled away slightly to look at Charlie over Draco’s shoulder. Charlie kissed the back of Draco’s neck, his hands running up the flat expanse of his belly. ‘Have you been with a guy before?’ 

Padma watched curiously, expecting an answer in the negative. She’d certainly never noticed Draco with a guy before. To her surprise, he smirked and nodded.

‘Of course, Weasley,’ he said in his lazy, sexy drawl, and Draco must have caught Padma’s look of surprise as he gave her a little shrug. ‘Blaise Zabini and I dated for most of eighth year.’ 

Charlie kissed the side of Draco’s neck, either unconcerned with semantics or simply impatient to move on. ‘And will you let me fuck you?’ Charlie asked, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of Draco’s ear. 

Draco moaned helplessly and leaned back into Charlie’s chest as Charlie reached around and ran a teasing fingertip along the length of Draco’s dick.

‘Yes,’ Draco whispered, and Padma saw Charlie’s lips curl into a wicked smile.

‘Good boy,’ he growled, grabbing hold of Draco’s dick properly, causing another groan to fall from Draco’s lips.

Charlie started to carefully wank Draco off again, clearly wanting to keep him hovering on the edge rather than actually let him come. 

‘Fuck,’ muttered Draco under his breath, his hands reaching for Padma, pulling her towards him. 

She leaned in to kiss him again, pinning him back against Charlie’s chest, as Charlie’s hand released Draco’s dick and disappeared behind his back. Charlie muttered a charm under his breath and a few moments later Draco moaned and arched against Padma as - presumably - Charlie worked one of his fingers into Draco. 

The room was filled with heavy breathing and the slow, wet slick of Charlie prepping Draco. Another groan from Draco told Padma Charlie had added a second finger, and soon enough Draco was panting and writhing between them.

‘Charlie,’ Draco whined, his lips brushing against Padma’s neck. She ran her hands up his chest, before curling them up around his neck and back into his hair. ‘Charlie, please…’ Draco tried again, and Charlie gave a low laugh from behind him. 

‘You want me to fuck you, love?’ He asked, his voice low and gravelly and making Padma’s cunt ache again with the suggestion of sin that dripped from his words. Draco was nodding desperately, squirming under Charlie’s grip and Padma’s touch. 

‘Fuck,’ Draco muttered desperately. ‘Please,’ he begged again, and Padma kissed away the drop of sweat that broke out on his brow.

‘Since you begged so nicely,’ Charlie growled, ‘I’m going to let you ride my cock.’

_Gods_ , Padma thought to herself, her mind going momentarily blank. Draco’s gaze reflected her feelings, desire and relief fighting in his silver eyes. 

Charlie shuffled backwards, releasing Draco to Padma, and she stroked his hair and pressed kisses against his face and neck. Charlie climbed from the bed, disappearing out into the living area. He reappeared a moment later with a sturdy looking chair, setting it down in front of the bed. He cast a quick stabilisation charm on it before sitting down, his dick standing proudly upright between his muscled thighs. She sighed happily at the sight, and next to her Draco’s eyes were also trained on Charlie’s cock.

‘Come here, Draco,’ Charlie said, and Padma gave Draco a little push. He scrambled off the bed and approached Charlie, letting Padma enjoy the view of his toned arse and long, sculpted thighs. 

Charlie lifted Draco easily onto his lap, facing him away so his chest was to Draco’s back. One strong arm banded around Draco’s middle, while his other hand helped guide Draco down and onto his dick. 

They both moaned with pleasure as Draco settled on him completely, Draco’s head thrown back against Charlie’s chest. Charlie looped his arms under Draco’s armpits, reaching up to anchor his hands on his shoulders. Draco straddled Charlie, his cock rock hard and jutting out. 

Padma climbed off the bed as well, leaning down to cup Draco’s face in her hands, kissing him deeply and biting his lower lip before pulling away and reaching past him to kiss Charlie. Draco kissed her breast as she did, licking her nipple before sucking it into his mouth, making her groan against Charlie’s lips. 

When she straightened up and pulled away, she fell to her knees between Draco’s legs, letting her hands run along his calves and then his thighs as Charlie started to rock him on his cock. She licked a stripe from the base of Draco’s dick to the tip, relishing the sound of her name tumbling from his lips in broken syllables as she did. He was already leaking and she swirled her tongue around his slit, tasting him. 

‘Gods, Draco, I’m not going to last long,’ Charlie panted from above them, and he pulled Draco down harder onto him. ‘Not with you riding me like this.’

Padma took Draco’s cock into her mouth, taking it down the back of her throat and starting to bob her head up and down his shaft. Draco’s hands tangled in her hair and he jerked in her mouth as he fucked against Charlie, getting faster and deeper as he did. 

‘Wait,’ came Charlie’s voice, breaking the silence. His hand reached around Draco to cradle Padma’s jaw, gently pulling her off Draco’s dick. She looked up at Charlie from her knees, both he and Draco looking down at her with hungry eyes. 

‘Padma,’ Charlie said, a commanding ring to his voice. ‘Get up here with us.’ 

‘I’m not sure that’s entirely safe…’ she started, but Charlie smiled and cast another stability charm on him and Draco. 

‘We won’t let you fall,’ he promised her, Draco reaching for her. Padma got to her feet, letting Draco’s hands on her hips guide her forward. With the help of him and Charlie, she climbed on top of them, grabbing hold of Draco’s cock so she could guide herself down onto him.

She moaned in delight as Draco’s dick stretched her cunt, slowly filling her until he was buried to the hilt inside her, touching parts of her that made her entire body clench in desire. Draco kissed the long column of her throat, his hands gripping her hips. 

‘Fuck,’ she muttered, helplessly, and Draco’s groan and Charlie’s shaky laugh suggested they felt the same. 

‘You feel incredible,’ Draco said now, as she anchored her hands against his shoulders and rocked her hips against him. Beneath them both, Charlie cursed under his breath. ‘Please fuck me,’ Draco whispered desperately to her. 

As if he had to ask. 

Padma started to move against Draco, rolling her hips so his dick pressed against the perfect spot inside her. Her clit rubbed against his pelvis, and between that and Charlie starting to thrust himself up into Draco, making Draco’s dick push into her as well, Padma knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

In the end, none of them lasted much longer. As if waiting for her, Draco and Charlie both managed to hold on until Padma cried out above them, her entire body on fire from her head to her toes, and came over Draco’s cock, her forehead dropping to his. 

As she shivered on top of them, the flames of her orgasm chasing through her veins, she felt Charlie thrust up into Draco harder, and Draco’s hands on her hips suddenly tightened and he let out a string of curses as he held himself deep inside Padma, his dick pulsing as he came. Charlie followed them both over, groaning and biting out Draco’s name as he did. 

They carefully unhooked themselves from each other afterwards, abandoning the chair and returning to the bed. Lying in the bed together in a satisfied, exhausted heap, Charlie reached for both of them, lying on his back and cradling them against his chest. 

As Charlie’s arm wrapped protectively around her and she breathed in the familiar comforting scent of his skin, entwined with the tendrils of Draco’s cologne, Padma sighed happily. Draco shifted against Charlie and reached out for Padma as well, slinging his arm over her waist. 

Snug against both of them, Padma’s mind drifted to the reading she’d been doing that week about the Chinese Fireball. Also known as the Liondragon, the great scarlet and gold beast was one dragon they didn’t have at the reserve. 

She’d developed a fondness for the Fireball as it reminded her of Charlie, her burly Gryffindor dragon, and one line in particular from her research floated into her mind now, causing a satisfied smile to curl on her lips as she drifted slowly to sleep:

_The Chinese Fireball is remarkably gregarious, and will sometimes consent to share its territory with up to two other dragons._


	9. The Norwegian Ridgeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘How dangerous is it?’ Charlie asked.
> 
> There was no point in lying. ‘There’s probably a fifty percent chance I’ll be burned to a crisp in the process,’ Padma said quietly. 
> 
> ‘Absolutely not,’ Charlie said, his voice firm, but Draco quieted him with a gentle hand on his arm.
> 
> ‘What can we do to improve those odds?’ Draco asked instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cameo by a very special guest in this chapter! Hope you enjoy 💖

Padma woke up slowly the next day. She was warmer than usual, even in the cold Romanian morning, and as she stretched out like a kneazle in a sunbeam she realised why. 

Charlie was curled around her back, his nose pressed against the top of her spine, his arms wrapped around her waist. His hands rested on the long, lean flank of Draco, whose thighs were tangled in between her legs. His face was inches away from hers, his hands settled on her hips, and she smiled and reached forward to capture his sleeping lips with hers. 

Draco stirred slightly in his sleep and pressed up against her, and from behind her Charlie shifted and tightened his hold on them both. Padma pulled away gently and Draco’s eyes fluttered open, silver and bright in the morning light. His lips parted into a languid smile.

‘Morning,’ he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her again as Charlie groaned next to them. 

Despite being the quintessential outdoors type, Charlie Weasley was not a morning person. Draco smirked at this revelation, taking Charlie’s hand in his own and raising it to his lips. He grinned over Padma’s shoulder and she could just imagine Charlie opening one lazy eye to look at them.

‘If there is no dragon needing attention, then it is too early to be considered morning,’ Charlie grumbled now. 

Draco’s eyes widened in delight. ‘Well, _I’m_ a dragon,’ he said with a smirk. ‘And I need attention.’

Padma laughed as Charlie scrambled over her to pin Draco to the mattress, kissing him with a growl as he did. 

That morning, the three of them made it clear without speaking that they would be inseparable from then on. 

* * *

It was a quiet midweek afternoon a week or so later when Padma and Draco found themselves alone together in the handler’s crew room at the reserve. The other handlers and Hestia Vulcan were all out in the field on different cases, and Padma and Draco were technically there as emergency backup if any of the teams needed it. 

Draco was making them both a cup of tea as Padma sat at the rickety table writing some notes for her thesis, with what felt like a thousand books opened and spread out in front of her. She groaned and dropped her quill, watching as the inevitable ink drop splattered and sank into the parchment. 

A steaming cup of tea appeared next to her, and Draco’s hands settled on her shoulders, his long fingers firmly massaging the knots in her muscles. She leaned back into his touch, sighing happily when he dropped a feather-light kiss on her hair.

‘Maybe you should take a break,’ he murmured, his voice light against her ear. ‘I know something that would help to relax you.’

Padma closed her eyes as tempting images of Draco fucking her into blissful oblivion flashed through her mind, but before she could answer she heard a quiet whoosh from in front of her. When she opened her eyes again, an enormous silvery dragon hunched up uncomfortably in the room. Padma recognised it as a Chinese Fireball - no surprise then, when Charlie’s voice emanated from the silver jaws. 

‘Padma, Draco, I need you. Now. It’s Norberta. Up in the forest paddock. Take the broomsticks, get here fast, okay?’

As Charlie’s voice faded, the dragon Patronus also dissipated, the crew room suddenly feeling dark in the absence of the silvery light. 

Draco was already pulling on his fireproof doublet, in a dark forest green that highlighted the silver of his eyes. 

‘Fuck,’ Padma muttered quietly as she pushed away from the table and pulled on her potion bandoleer.

Draco looked up from where he was strapping on his leather gauntlets. ‘It’ll be okay, love,’ he assured her. ‘We’ll get there in time.’ He tied his gauntlets with a flourish and pulled on his fireproof gloves as Padma strapped her Healer kit to her back.

‘It’s not that,’ she replied. ‘I just think Charlie forgets I’ve not really flown since first year of Hogwarts. I’m not very fast on a broom.’

Draco’s silver eyes flashed and he cast a silent Accio, a sleek looking broomstick that Padma vaguely registered as some kind of Nimbus model whizzing through the door and into his hand a few seconds later. When he looked up at her his silver eyes flashed.

‘I am,’ he said, with a grim smile. ‘Fly with me?’ 

Padma pulled on her own fireproof gloves and gave him a short nod, and together they hurried out from the crew room. 

* * *

Draco certainly did fly fast. Padma tightened her grip around his waist as they sped high above the treetops, covering the fifty miles to the forest paddock at an eye-watering speed. By the time they saw Norberta curled up on the ground, a lone red-haired dragon handler on his knees next to her, it was only fifteen minutes since they left the main reserve. 

Draco aimed his broomstick to the ground, pulling up to a smooth, sharp halt, and they were both off the broom, Padma stumbling only slightly on shaking legs as she hit the earth once again.

‘Charlie,’ she called out, and he looked up from Norberta, relief evident in his eyes when he saw her and Draco. He scrambled to his feet. ‘How is she?’ Padma asked, looking past him to the dragon.

Norberta was a Norwegian Ridgeback that Charlie, Razvan and one of the old keepers had rescued from Hogwarts in the dead of night from Hagrid, back when Padma and Draco were first years. 

Padma didn’t know anything about the mission until Charlie mentioned one day to Draco that Norberta was at the reserve and Draco flushed pink and admitted to snitching on Hagrid when he’d found out about her back at school. 

Charlie had ended up hand-raising Norberta and even when she was released into the forest paddock to live out her life in peace, she’d always come for a bucket of pig’s blood from her favourite handler. To see her now, her breathing shallow and her wings drooping, tugged at Padma’s heartstrings. 

‘I don’t know,’ Charlie said now, his voice desperate.

As Padma ran past him towards the prone dragon, Draco took long strides to Charlie, pulling him into a bear hug and holding him close. Padma dropped to her knees next to Norberta, pulling her wand from the holster on her thigh and casting a diagnostic charm.

The spell fed back a myriad of information, Padma parsing it as fast as she could and turning to the boys with a frown on her face.

‘How bad is it?’ Draco asked for both of them, not releasing his hold on Charlie. 

‘Potentially pretty bad,’ she replied, hating the look of pain that flashed across Charlie’s face. ‘Her fire’s gone out. I do know the charm that will cure it, but it’s very dangerous.’

Draco’s eyes narrowed. ‘Dangerous to Norberta, or to you?’

Padma hesitated, for once wishing Draco wasn’t quite as sharp as he was. ‘To me,’ she admitted.

‘How dangerous?’ Charlie asked.

There was no point in lying. ‘There’s probably a fifty percent chance I’ll be burned to a crisp in the process,’ she said quietly. 

‘Absolutely not,’ Charlie said, his voice firm, but Draco quieted him with a gentle hand on his arm.

‘What can we do to improve those odds?’ Draco asked instead.

Padma looked back down at Norberta, her breathing laboured and slow, her eyes cloudy and flickering shut. If they waited for Hestia and Razvan to arrive, which would minimise the risks almost completely, it would almost certainly be too late for the dragon.

She turned back to Draco and Charlie, steel in her eyes. ‘If one of you takes control of Norberta and the other one shields me as I work, we probably drop to a thirty percent chance of being incinerated,’ she said, trying to keep her voice light. 

Charlie started to shake his head but Draco took a step forward. 

‘I’ll help,’ he said determinedly as Norberta gave a pathetic, pained cough from behind Padma. 

‘Draco-’ Charlie tried, but Draco turned to him, his whole posture stiffened and ready to argue. 

‘No, Charlie. Isn’t this why we’re here? To help the dragons who need it?’ 

Charlie sighed unhappily, but as Padma moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with Draco, she could tell he was wavering.

‘I can save her, Charlie,’ Padma said, holding his gaze.

He looked back at her for a few long moments, then all his posturing dropped and he nodded, running a hand over his hair. ‘Okay,’ he finally relented.

Draco reached down to take Padma’s hand in relief. ‘What do you need from us?’

Padma squeezed Draco’s hand before turning back to Norberta. ‘I need one of you up on her neck, holding her head steady and her jaws open. She’ll fight you but she’s so weak it should only need one person on her.’

Draco hummed non-commitedly as Charlie crossed his arms, waiting for the next instruction. 

‘If one of you can stand behind me and keep up the biggest shield you can,' Padma said, 'I can cast the charm and hopefully still survive if she flames when her fire is back.’

Charlie groaned as if reconsidering his change of heart, but Draco was already nodding. 

‘Charlie?’ Draco asked, cautiously. ‘What do you think?’ 

Norberta gave another heart-rending whine and Charlie’s eyes closed briefly 

‘Draco, your charm work is miles better than mine. And as good a handler as you’re turning into, I have more experience with the dragons,’ Charlie said. ‘You shield Padma, I’ll handle Norberta.’

Draco and Padma moved carefully around Norberta to stand in front of her head as Charlie approached the dragon, murmuring soothing, meaningless words to her. He slowly reached out his hand, stroking her scaly neck. She hissed warningly but stayed where she was, too weak to fight back. 

‘Are you ready?’ Padma asked Draco as Charlie carefully swung one leg up over Norberta’s long neck. The dragon bristled and growled.

‘I’m ready,’ Draco replied, pulling his wand from his holster. 

Charlie reached forward to gently stroke the ridges on Norberta’s head, and Padma stepped forward with her wand raised. 

Draco moved behind her, his right hand settling on her waist and his wand raised beside her head. Padma knew the physical contact was because it was far easier shielding someone else when you were touching them, but the grounding, comforting touch of Draco calmed her regardless. 

Padma took a deep breath and nodded to Charlie.

Draco cast a _Protego_ , the shimmering veil descending over both him and Padma. Charlie gripped his thighs around Norberta’s neck, and stretched up and over the dragon’s head like he was back at Hogwarts reaching for the Snitch in a cup-deciding Quidditch game. He reached for Norberta’s jaws and wrenched them open, holding her firmly in his grip as she roared in fury. 

With the dragon’s jaws wide open, Padma aimed her wand down her throat and took a deep breath. She started waving her wand in the careful looping pattern that the healing charm demanded, and chanting the words _Ignis_ _Draco_ in a singsong manner over and over again.

Norberta growled and grumbled and struggled against Charlie’s iron grip, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his brow as he worked hard controlling her. Draco stayed silent behind her, the _Protego_ holding firm as she worked. 

It took a long time, for the three of them focusing on their individual tasks. Padma carried on channeling her magic, waving her wand and chanting the charm, and after a few long minutes she let out a shaky breath when she felt something _give_ and knew it was the charm working. 

Before she could even utter a warning to the others, Norberta gave the loudest roar yet and, with a telltale rumble, fire spewed from her throat.

Charlie yelled in surprise and lost his grip on Norberta’s jaws, but Draco held his _Protego_ firm. He kept both him and Padma protected in the stream of fire alone for a few seconds until Padma could raise a secondary _Protego_ around them. 

Despite being safe behind two shields, she still felt the burning heat of Norberta’s fire tickle her eyeballs and the skin on her face. Draco’s free hand still steadied her, his presence a constant comfort, and together they held their shields even as Charlie fell to the ground, dislodged by the intensity of Norberta’s attack. 

In what was probably a few seconds but felt like hours, the stream of fire from Norberta finally started to weaken and stopped completely. 

Charlie had added his own shield over the two of them, and without dropping their own spells, Draco and Padma slowly moved away from Norberta. They hurried towards Charlie, all three of them a safe distance away before they dropped their shields completely. Charlie enveloped Draco and Padma in a huge bear hug, holding them against his chest and dropping kisses on each of their heads.

‘Is she going to be okay?’ Charlie asked shakily.

‘She’s going to be just fine,’ Padma laughed. ‘Norberta will probably outlive us all now she has her fire back.’

Charlie’s grip tightened and he kissed her again, this time on the lips.

‘Let’s not make a habit of this kind of healing, though,’ Draco added drily, and Padma reached up to stroke his cheek.

’Thank you for keeping me safe,’ she murmured. ‘Your shield saved my life.’ 

Draco didn’t reply but he did give her a kiss filled with longing and relief, and that was everything she needed to hear from him.

They settled down from their safe distance to stay with Norberta as she fully recovered, Padma reassuring them both she’d have enough strength to fly again in a few hours. In the meantime, Padma looked over first Draco and then Charlie for any injuries. 

Draco had escaped with nothing but a few streaks of soot across his face, and Padma knew she probably looked the same. 

Despite being at the safer end, Charlie was the one who came away the worst. 

His fireproof gloves had protected him from most of the damage, but there were some things even the best gloves couldn’t protect against, and holding one's hands firmly in the jaws of a fire-breathing dragon was asking a bit too much. 

Luckily Padma always carried a burn salve in her potions bandoleer, and she gently smoothed some of the green paste into the shiny burns on Charlie’s hands. 

Razvan and Hestia, alerted by Charlie’s earlier Patronus but only just finished with the case they had been working on, turned up an hour later. 

Norberta was looking much better, testing her wings by flapping them every so often, and Hestia gave the creature a thorough diagnostic spell and check up before turning to the three and Razvan, a reluctant smile on their face. 

‘A textbook _Ignis Draco_ charm,’ Hestia said now. ‘Good work, Patil. If you’d waited for us to turn up to assist I don’t think Norberta would have survived.’

Charlie reached down to grab hold of Padma’s hand as Hestia spoke, giving it a grateful squeeze.

Razvan turned to them now, and his eyes flashed with admiration. ‘Excellent work Charlie,’ he said. ‘And you as well, Malfoy. I’ve only ever done one re-ignition before, I know how dangerous it is.’ Razvan considered the three of them for a few more moments, his eyes drifting down to where Padma, Charlie and Draco all held hands. His face broke into a proud smile. 

‘The three of you make quite a remarkable team.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're pretty much at the end of ths story now! Just an epilogue to follow...


	10. Epilogue: The Hebridean Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padma got to her feet and wandered down the hallway to the cottage entrance, where Draco and Charlie had stepped through the front door and were kissing sweetly in the entryway. When they broke apart and saw her they each took a half-step back and pulled her in between them. 
> 
> She let them surround her, always feeling grounded when the three of them were touching, and sighed happily.
> 
> ‘I’ll cook tonight,’ Draco said now, stroking Padma’s hair as she leaned into Charlie’s arms. ‘Why don’t you two open some of that Moldovan red Razvan got us as a moving present and relax in the living room.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the epilogue! It's not very long, just a little glimpse into the triad's HEA 💖

Padma put her eagle-feather quill back on its stand, a small thrill of pleasure rippling through her as she looked at the stack of parchment on the desk in front of her. 

Her thesis, the culmination of a year spent at the reserve working under Hestia Vulcan and alongside Charlie, Draco and the other dragonologists. It was a doorstop of a paper, focused entirely on the Hebridean Black and its susceptibility to skin infections beneath its rough black scales, and the paper Padma was most proud of ever creating. 

If the International Magizoologist Association accepted her thesis, Padma would receive her licence to practice as a fully qualified dragon Healer. 

Hestia was moving to Chengdu in the winter to work at a Chinese Fireball conservation project for a year, and the reserve in Romania had already offered Padma the vacant position as Healer-in-Resident, pending her qualification. 

Padma stretched as she looked up, and a smile graced her lips as she saw Charlie and Draco approach the house through the window. Draco had passed his first stage dragonology examination several months earlier and had been invited to stay to finish his training. 

He accepted, happily, and it only made sense for the three of them to find a cozy little cottage in the wizarding village close to the reserve. They’d moved into their new house at the end of the summer, a little over a month ago. 

A space of their own, complete with an enormous bed, a well-stocked library full of tomes on dragonology, and a study big enough for all three of them to work in, was heaven for the triad. 

They still had their hot chocolate nights, spent on the comfortable sofa in their living room, a fire roaring in the mantle and fairy lights twinkling on the walls. Between their belongings and the plethora of donated and purchased items for the house, the cottage looked as much a chaotic explosion of all three of their common rooms as Padma and Charlie’s tent had been at the start. 

As Charlie and Draco approached the front door, Padma let her eyes drift over her boyfriends through the window. Charlie’s red hair was tied up as usual, and a new burn slashed across his neck. No doubt a fully-recovered Norberta had been over-affectionate with him when he took Draco out to visit her this afternoon. Despite the new injury, he had a smile on his face. He held tightly onto Draco’s hand, almost pulling him along the path to their cottage.

Draco had more of a knack for avoiding burns than Charlie, and Padma was relieved to see he only had a smudge of soot across his face. Draco was smiling at whatever Charlie was saying to him, his face taking on the gentle and kind look it had when it wasn’t settled into his characteristic scowl or smirk. 

She got to her feet and wandered down the hallway to the cottage entrance, where Draco and Charlie had stepped through the front door and were kissing sweetly in the entryway. When they broke apart and saw her they each took a half-step back and pulled her in between them. 

She let them surround her, always feeling grounded when the three of them were touching, and sighed happily.

‘I’ll cook tonight,’ Draco said now, stroking Padma’s hair as she leaned into Charlie’s arms. ‘Why don’t you two open some of that Moldovan red Razvan got us as a moving present and relax in the living room.’ 

They did as they were told - for once, Draco lamented with exaggerated sigh - and opened the Moldovan red, but they stayed in the kitchen while Draco cooked. 

He gently rapped their knuckles with his wooden spoon when they tried to help but got in the way, and eventually Padma and Charlie retreated to the kitchen table with more wine.

Draco’s cheeks were flushed pink with the heat of the stove, and Padma thought he looked adorable. He had learned to be vulnerable with her and Charlie in the end, but there was a little part of her that relished the fact he only opened himself up with them. The rest of the dragon-handlers really only knew him as the aloof, distant, posh British boy.

Padma reached for her wine glass, the sapphire engagement ring on her left ring finger sparkling brilliantly under the kitchen lights. They were going to get married in Romania, in a quiet ceremony with just the three of them and Razvan and Cristina as their witnesses. There was already an enormous wedding party planned at Malfoy Manor for three weeks after their wedding date, however, allowing them time for a honeymoon in Peru where they would definitely be seeing Vipertooths in the wild. 

It was a funny thing, Padma thought to herself as she sipped on the wine and watched Draco and Charlie throw quips to each other across the kitchen. She’d come to Romania fully expecting to love her work and the dragons she healed, but she never imagined her heart would catch fire like _this_ , fanned by the love of two wonderful, unexpected men. 

Between the three of their hearts, the fire was so great she knew it would never, ever go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end! Thank you to everyone who read, commented, kudosed, followed and otherwise enjoyed this fic - it was great having you along for the ride. Every comment meant the world to me, and it's been so lovely chatting with some of you about this triad and their adventures in dragonology! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed 💖


End file.
